ENTRE EL AMOR Y AULLIDOS
by maritee
Summary: Kiara junto a su hija Jess y sus amigas Rachel y Santana viajan a NY hullendo de su pasado y de los demonios que las siguen Lauren, Quinn y Britt, destacadas agentes de la policia investigan un crimen que las lleva a estas tres mujeres extravagantes, misteriosas y arrogantes. ¿Podra el amor dominar a la bestia? o deberan vivir en solitario. En fin entren y lean (ADVERTENCIA G!P)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Hola me llamo Jess Wolf. No, no es Jessica, Jesse o Jessy, solo Jess. SI, si deben estar diciendo "y que me importa a mi" pero yo solo quería presentarme antes de contarles mi historia y la de mi familia.

Bien aquí les voy, pero para que me entiendan les preguntare ¿ustedes creen en los hombres lobos? Lo se deben pensar porque rayos siguen leyendo esto, que estoy completamente loca o quizá consumí algún tipo de droga, pero déjenme decirles que no es así, y que yo sí creo en los lobos, porque vivo con tres de ellos, de hecho mi madre es una de ellas junto con mis tías. ¿Qué si yo también lo soy? Pues no, yo soy solo una mortal humana común y corriente que ha escapado a las afueras de New York junto con su excéntrica familia, luego de huir hace casi un año de Londres donde vivíamos todas. Si supongo que se preguntan porque escapamos, bueno es extraño, yo aún no lo entiendo bien solo recuerdo de después de una alocada fiesta junto a mis amigos, volví a casa y vi que mis tías hacían sus maletas y mamá estaba junto a mi abuelo Henry que estaba muy mal herido ¿Qué paso después? Mi abuelo murió y nosotras nos fuimos del país y recorrimos muchos lugares. Al menos pude terminar mi primer año de medicina en los Ángeles, si estudio medicina, digamos que vivir con tres seres que se lastiman con solo tocar algo de plata me ínsito a hacerlo y pues mañana comienzo mi segundo año en la universidad de New York y estoy muy emocionada. Comúnmente estaríamos celebrando con mi familia, pero hoy hay luna llena y como siempre ellas se encuentran durmiendo producto de una vacuna, digamos que no quieren causar estragos por esas noches de luna llena. Demonios es demasiado tarde, supongo que me iré a dormir. Buenas noches mamá –una joven de 20 años, castaña de profundos ojos azules grisáceos se acerca a una mujer de igual tono de cabello que descansa profundamente sobre su cama y la besa en la frente –que descanses –termina de decir mientras sale de la habitación y se dirige a su cuarto para dormir.

Mientras tanto en unos pocos kilómetros del lugar, precisamente entre el inmenso bosque que era parte de la propiedad de aquella familia, se encontraba un joven bastante drogado y perdido dando vueltas mientras reía.

Demonios me he caído jajajaja –decía mientras todo le daba vueltas –genial la luna esta tremenda –reía mientras trataba de taparla con su pulgar sin éxito, pero de pronto sintió un ruido entremedio de los arbustos -¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntaba tratando se ponerse de pie para luego percatarse de aquella bestia de ojos amarillos que tenía en frente –tranquilo amigo, tranquilo –decía el joven mientras retrocedía y la bestia gruñía –un carajo –se echaba a correr, pero el joven no sabía que por más que corriera el animal lo alcanzaría y se ensañaría con él, y como por arte del destino se cayó y el animal se abalanzo sobre el dándole mordidas mortales…

/o/

Mamá, mamá despierta, necesito las llames del auto –en la mañana siguiente Quinn era removida con su hija de 19 años.

Beth te dije que las sacaras anoche –decía de mala gana la rubia de 33 años y le pasaba las llaves a su hija que la besaba en la mejilla.

Gracias ma, nos veremos en la tarde –de despedía y salía de la habitación de Quinn –Adiós tía Britt, adiós tía Lo –escuchaba decir y luego el golpe de la puerta.

Vaya mira que cara traes Fabray –bromeaba Lauren mientras le servía una taza de café a su amiga.

Déjala, anoche estuvo haciendo el papeleo del último caso –la defendía Britt que le daba un bocado a su pastel.

Lo sé, yo le di el trabajo –reía la rubia mayor mientras Quinn la miraba con el ceño fruncido y Britt negaba.

Sabes Lo, como amiga te aprecio, pero como jefa eres un asco –le sacaba la lengua mientras la inspectora reía. Si Quinn era una de las más destacadas detectives de su departamento, además de que tenía a su amiga Britt que era una de las agentes y Lauren que era la inspectora del lugar. Las tres eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque la inspectora era mayor por dos años que las otras chicas, se llevaban bastante bien, por eso vivían las tres junto a Beth.

Sabes que me adoras rubia –se burlaba y Quinn le aventaba una cuchara –inspectora Cox –contestaba su móvil bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas –bien nos dirigiremos para el lugar, ok adiós.

¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntaba Britt.

Han encontrado un cuerpo a las afueras de New York entre el bosque –sentenciaba y las tres mujeres se alistaban para el trabajo.

/o/

Mamá ya me voy –llegaba Jess a la habitación de su madre y saltaba a su cama para darle un beso y abrazarla.

Cachorra, deberías esperarme para ir a dejarte –decía la mujer de ojos entre azules y crises.

No te preocupes, tía Rachel y tía San me irán a dejar –sonreía la joven mientras su madre le acariciaba el cabello.

Bien, pero ten cuidado, no quiero que te molestes por ya sabes que –decía la loba y veía como sus amigas se asomaban con la puerta de su habitación.

No te preocupes Kiara ya le dije que tuviera al pequeñín no tan pequeño controlado, no queremos que haga acto de presencia y deje locas a sus compañeras –reía Santana mientras Rachel la golpeaba y Jess rodaba los ojos, para ella no era problema que la latina dijera esos comentarios sobre su condición, ya estaba acostumbrada, después de todo llevaban viviendo 10 años junto a ella y Rachel.

Lo que Santana quería decir es que no te preocupes, nosotras dejaremos sana y salva a Jess en la universidad –decía Rachel sonriendo y Kiara asentía.

Bien entonces que tengas suerte cariño –se despedía de su hija –y ustedes no hagan estragos en la cuidad, recuerden que debemos pasar desapercibidas –amenazaba a las mujeres ya que sabía que a Santana le encantaba meterse a los casinos a apostar y aprovechar de ligarse a alguna chica, mientras que Rachel no desaprovechaba alguna oportunidad de mostrar sus grandes dotes de cantante, pero bien sabia Kiara que eso solo podía complicar las cosas como en los otros lugares que habían estado antes.

Por favor alguna vez te hemos defraudado –se defendía la latina y recibía la mirada discriminadora de las tres castañas.

Mejor vámonos o llegare tarde –decía la joven y junto a las dos mujeres salían de la mansión.

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento de la universidad, Beth Fabray se encontraba bajando del auto y justo aparecieron dos chicos y una chica.

Beth amiga –saludaba la chica rubia a su amiga.

Kitty como estuvieron tus vacaciones –decía la pequeña Fabray.

Como siempre, lo pasamos en los Ángeles –decía la chica.

Hey y a nosotros no nos saludaras rubia –decía un chico castaño.

Hola Ryder, Jake ¿cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones? –saludaba a sus amigos mientras todos se dirigían al interior de la universidad.

Bien ya sabes lo de siempre –respondía el moreno – ¿no están emocionados?

¿Por qué deberíamos? –interrogaba Beth sin entender.

Porque hoy entran los nuevos y tendremos carne fresca para este año –decía Ryder y todos reían. Era sabido por los alumnos del lugar que esos cuatro eran como los dioses, de echo hacían lo que querían y nadie les decía nada y lo peor es que lograron todo eso solo en año pasado que eran nuevos, ahora todos estaban preocupados ya que eran de segundo y serían mucho peor que el año anterior.

Chicos adelántense, he dejado algo en el auto –decía la pequeña Fabray y salía hacia el estacionamiento.

Mientras en el mismo lugar.

Bien cuídate pequeña y si alguien te molesta solo lo golpeas –decía la latina y Jess rodaba los ojos.

Santana no puedes decir eso, no puedes fomentar la violencia –la regañaba Rachel.

Bien entonces las dejo –se despide y ve como las mujeres se marchan y cuando iba a emprender camino choca con alguien y rápidamente alcanza a sujetarla y la acercaba a su cuerpo –lo siento ¿estás bien?

Tienes unos hermosos ojos –decía la joven rubia haciendo que Jess se sonrojara.

Uuhm un gusto –saludaba una vez que volvían a la posición original –y lo siento soy nueva aquí.

No te preocupes. Soy Beth Fabray –saludaba la chica sonriendo y mirando coquetamente a la castaña.

Jess Wolf –saludaba nerviosa ya que la mirada de la rubia la estaba cohibiendo.

Lindo apellido –reía Beth -¿y de qué carrera eres?

Medicina, segundo año –decía y veía como se formaba una gran sonrisa en la rubia, una hermosa sonrisa.

Genial, seremos compañeras –decía y sentía como su teléfono sonaba –lo siento debo irme.

Si, nos veremos –se despedía con un beso en la mejilla dejando sorprendida a la rubia que se iba con una sonrisa –vaya es muy guapa –se decía a si misma la castaña mientras se dirigía a la oficina de la directora.

Buenos días señorita Wolf –saludaba la mujer de unos 50 años –en nombre de la institución le quiero dar la bienvenida –decía la mujer.

Muchas gracias directora –respondía la joven y veía como una joven aparecía.

Justo a tiempo señorita Rose –decía la mujer refiriéndose a la joven de ojos azules –señorita Wolf le presento a la señorita Rose, ella será su guía por hoy.

Un gusto y bienvenida soy Marley Rose –saludaba la joven y veía como Jess la miraba pensativa.

Marley son Jess no sé si me recuerdas –sentenciaba y veía como la chica abría los ojos y la abrazaba efusivamente, sin duda no se había equivocado, era la misma Marley que había sido su mejor amiga hace 10 años atrás.

Dios Jess no puedo creer que seas tú –se alejaba para mirarla –mama está muy contenta de verte –ambas sonreían mientras Marley se la llevaba para mostrarle la universidad.

Mientras tanto en la escena del crimen.

Que es lo que tenemos –decía la inspectora al médico que se encontraba revisando el cuerpo.

Joven de unos 25 años aproximadamente, descuartizado y suponemos muerte por desangramiento –decía el hombre mientras desucaría el cuerpo y las mujeres se sorprendían por el estado del cuerpo.

Y quien encontró el cuerpo –interrogaba Britt.

Ese hombre, es un vagabundo –decía el medico mientras la agente se dirigía a interrogarlo.

Deberíamos revisar el perímetro –opinaba Quinn.

Sé que hay una mansión cerca del lugar, pero está abandonada –respondía Lauren mientras examinaba el cuerpo.

¿Crees que lo haya hecho una persona? –interrogaba la detective y su amiga la miraba.

No creo, parece algo hecho por un animal –determinaba la inspectora.

En tanto Santana y Rachel se dirigían a la mansión pero fueron sorprendidas por ver a muchos policías.

Lo siento señorita pero no pueden pasar –decía un policía.

¿Qué? pero si vivimos aquí –decía algo frustrada Rachel.

Llamare a uno de mis superiores –decía el hombre mientras las mujeres se bajaban del vehículo.

¿Qué crees que haya pasado? –preguntaba la latina preocupada.

No lo sé, solo quiero llegar a casa –decía de mala gana Rachel ya que habían tenido problemas en la cuidad.

Buenos días, soy la agente Pierce –aparecía Britt sonriendo.

Escuche necesitamos pasar queremos ir a nuestra casa –decía de mala gana la castaña.

Lo siento pero estamos haciendo una investigación y no pueden pasar –decía sería la rubia sacando de las casillas a Rachel.

ESCUCHAME BIEN ME DEJAS PASAR O SI NO… -gritaba pero fue detenida por la latina.

Discúlpala esta algo enfadada –decía cortes la morena –soy Santana López –saludaba haciendo sonreír a la rubia –¿me puedes decir que es lo que investigan?

Han hallado un cuerpo descuartizado –respondía la agente sorprendiendo a las mujeres que se miraban preocupadas.

Entiendo, pero nosotras vivimos en la mansión que está un poco más arriba y solo queremos ir para allá –decía con calma la latina.

Tenía entendido que este lugar estaba abandonado –respondía la mujer y a Rachel se le escapaba un bufido –déjenme llamar a alguien –decía y procedía a efectuar la llamada –detective Fabray, hay unas mujeres aquí y dicen que viven en la mansión.

Tenía entendido que nadie vivía en ese lugar –respondía Quinn –bien iré para allá dile que esperen –respondía mientras Lauren le asentía.

Esa mañana Kiara había decidido levantarse y salir a tomar aire, pero al salir un montón de olores y ruidos llegaron a ella y decidió ir a investigar quien osaba a irrumpir en su terreno. Sorpresa se llevó cuando se encontró a una mujer rubia tapando algo con un plástico.

¿Qué haces? –pregunta sobresaltando a la inspectora que no dudo en sacar su arma.

Identifícate –decía la rubia con su arma la cual ni siquiera inmutaba a la loba.

Yo te pregunte primero –se cruzaba de brazos en forma infantil descomponiendo a la mujer.

Soy inspectora y hemos encontrado este cuerpo –apuntaba hacia la cosa bajo el plástico –ahora tu turno.

Vivo en la mansión que está un poco más arriba –decía sin más –soy Kiara Wolf.

Tenía entendido que nadie vivía ahí –decía bajando su arma.

Parece que no eres tan buena en tu trabajo –decía riendo haciendo enojar a la mujer.

Y devuelta con Santana y Rachel, aparecía Quinn y se sorprendía por ver a Britt hablando animadamente con una morena.

Buenos días soy la detective Fabray –se acercaba a Rachel.

No me interesa quien sea solo quiero pasar a mi casa –decía la loca castaña y miraba a los ojos de Quinn y de pronto sentía como se perdía en esos ojos verdes y que el tiempo se paraba dejándola sin aliento –lo-lo siento soy Rachel Berry –estrechaba la mano con la mujer y ambas sentían una corriente recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Hola. Soy Santana López. Le he informado a la agente Pierce que vivimos en la mansión que está un poco más arriba –interrumpía la latina que había visto la interacción y pudo oler el nerviosismo de la detective y el deseo que sentía Rachel.

S-si –respondía Quinn que aún no separaba la mirada de Rachel –lo siento, pero teníamos entendido que nadie vivía en ese lugar –decía una vez que se separaba de la castaña.

¿Detective Fabray, aún están esas mujeres con ustedes? –sonaba por el radio comunicador de Quinn.

Si inspectora –respondía y las lobas miraban confundidas.

Podrías decirles que se identifiquen –decía Lauren bajo la atenta mirada de Kiara.

Santana López y Rachel Berry –contestaba Quinn y escuchaba por la radio como alguien decía un te lo dije.

Bien tráelas para acá –decía y cortaba para toparse con la sonrisa arrogante de Kiara, sin duda no le agradaba esa mujer.

Aquí estamos –aparecían las cuatro mujeres mientras veían como levantaban el cuerpo.

Bien entonces no les molestara llevarnos a la mansión –sentencia Lauren mientras veía como la arrogante castaña hacia un gesto para que siguieran a las otras dos mujeres.

Bienvenidas a nuestro hogar –una vez que llegaban las rubias quedaron sorprendidas.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? –interrogaba Quinn.

Un mes y medio –respondía rápidamente Rachel.

Bien entonces como todo está en orden nos marchamos –decía algo frustrada la inspectora por ver esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Kiara –cualquier cosa que sepamos le informaremos Señora Wolf.

Señorita, inspectora –decía la loba haciendo reír a sus amigas –no estoy casada y no me considero tan vieja –aparecía nuevamente esa sonrisa burlona que tenía a la inspectora totalmente aburrida.

Bueno señorita Wolf nos retiramos –se volteaba y veía como sus compañeras no paraban de mirar a las otras mujeres –detective, agente –llamaba la atención de las mujeres.

Si claro adiós – Quinn se despedía de las tres pero miraba fijamente a Rachel que le sonreía.

Nos vemos –ahora decía Britt a Santana.

Claro estaremos en contacto –respondía la latina y veía como las chicas desaparecían.

Ni se les ocurra meterse con ellas –amenazaba Kiara una vez q las rubias se fueron –y no quiero peros –decía a Santana que iba a decir algo –ellas son policías y pueden investigar y yo me canse de huir y también creo que Jess se perece estar tranquila en la universidad por lo menos la mitad del año –sentenciaba y se dirigía a su habitación dejando con el ceño fruncido a Rachel y Santana.

Mientras tanto en la universidad

Y que te ha parecido la universidad –interrogaba Marley apoyada en el casillero al lado del de Jess.

Si ha sigo genial –respondía con una sonrisa y la chica se la devolvía, pero lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observadas por cuatro personas que no estaban muy felices.

Creo que ya tenemos a nuestra víctima de hoy –decía Beth mirando seria a Marley ya que no soportaba que alguien le coqueteara a su nueva conquista.

Déjame yo me encargo –decía Kitty seria mientras caminaba con un batido en su mano y con paso rápido se dirigía junto a las castañas. Su plan era simple, ir llamar la atención de Rose para que se girara y arrojarle el producto. Era un plan genial y cuando se encontraba a mitad de camino y ya había dicho el nombre de la chica, alguien se interpuso recibiendo el batido dejando atónitos a todos los que pasaban que comenzaron a reír.

Jess, dios vamos a cambiarte –Marley la llevaba a uno de los baño mientras Beth no muy contenta se acercaba a Kitty que se encogía de hombros.

Marley no creo que salga –decía Jess que se encontraba solo en sujetador mientras su amiga lavaba su polera.

Tienes razón así es imposible que salga –decía dejando la polera a un lado –lo peor es que te ensuciaron también la chaqueta –se volteaba y por primera vez veía el cuerpo de la chica que pasa su gusto estaba perfecto y de pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza y sonrió acercándose peligrosamente –también te has manchado el pantalón –decía con picardía mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y y bajaba el cierre sintiendo algo entre las piernas de Jess –supongo que debe estar más grande –susurraba al odio.

Mar-Marley –tragaba con dificultad sintiendo los roces que daba la muchacha con su miembro y cuando sentía que las manos de la castaña de ojos azules iban por su bóxer, alguien apareció interrumpiendo el momento.

Rose tu madre te está buscando –decía Beth con si voz al más puro estilo Fabray.

Quédate aquí, volveré enseguida –le gañía un ojo s Jess y veía como desaparecía del baño dejándola con la rubia que la miraba completamente seria hasta que se dio cuenta que la castaña no llevaba polera y levanto una ceja sonriendo.

¿qu-que haces? –decía con nerviosismo Jess cuando vio que Beth se le aproximaba e intuitivamente llevo sus manos a su entre pierna.

Toma ponte eso –le pasaba su chaqueta dejando sorprendida a la castaña –iremos a mi casa para que te cambies y lavar tu ropa –sentenciaba.

¿pero Marl.. –fue interrumpida por la mirada seria de Beth que sin duda daba miedo.

He dicho que vienes y punto –sentencia con autoridad a lo que Jess asiente nerviosa y ambas salen del baño. No sabía que era lo que tenía esa rubia, pero sin duda le llamaba mucho a atención y no se negaría a lo que le decía y mucho menos si ponía esa cara que daba miedo.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Primero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y la siguen. Segundo gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les gusta y para finalizar Gabu por tu pedido por ahora no sera, pero tengo sorpresas mas adelante, asi que espero no desilucionarte.**

**En fin aqui un nuevo capitulo y espero les guste. (Que tengan un buen fin de semana :D)**

CAPITULO II

Bien Rachel, yo ahora saldré en una cita con esa guapa rubia policía, así que tu tendrás que cubrirme con Kiara – Santana aparecía con uno de sus trajes más extravagantes y provocadores.

¿Qué? Claro que no –se cruzaba de brazos la castaña con el ceño fruncido –no me quiero meter en problemas con Kiara, sabes cómo es – se defendía ya que como había dicho Rachel y ambas sabían, Kiara podía ser muy drástica y dura cuando no la obedecían.

Vamos Berry de verdad no te lo pediría si no fuera enserio – ponía cara de cachorro y Rachel rodaba los ojos –enserio siento que esta chica es especial, lo huelo –decía con sinceridad.

Pero… -no sabía que decir.

Vamos yo sé que me entiendes. Sé qué te pasa lo mismo con esa detective –al escuchar esto Rachel abría los ojos y se sorprendía. ¿Tan obvia era?

Bien te cubriré, pero solo si tú me cubres después –se resignaba y veía como la latina le sonreía.

Genial. Entonces me iré ahora ya que K está durmiendo –apuntaba al sofá donde estaba recostada la loba.

Vete pronto –Rachel la echaba y luego suspirada pesadamente. Por supuesto que esto no terminaría bien, después de todo sus planes nunca resultan bien.

/o/

**Ya no eres humana, eres un licántropo –decía un hombre moreno mientras la joven que tenía en frente no entendía nada.**

**¡De que me estás hablando! –se levantaba confundida y asustada.**

**Elizabeth eres como yo, un licántropo –volvía de decir el moreno y veía como la chica retrocedía.**

**No, claro que no. Tú estás loco – decía más para sí misma y veía como el hombre se frustraba.**

**¡DEMONIOS QUE ERES COMO YO! –gruñía dejando ver sus ojos amarillos acompañados de colmillos y garras, mientras se acercaba a una despavorida joven.**

**Aléjate de mí –decía, pero el hombre la ignorada –aléjate. ¡QUE TE ALEJES! –gritaba mientras sacaba sus colmillos y garras y se sorprendió –no puede ser –se acercaba a un charco y veía su aspecto que era similar al de aquel hombre.**

**Te dije que eres como yo –se acercaba el moreno y abrazaba a Elizabeth que rompía en llanto. **

**Que se supone que voy a hacer ahora –lloraba desconsolada.**

**No te preocupes. Yo te enseñare y no te dejare sola –le susurraba mientras la abrazaba.**

Kiara ¿Estas bien? –Rachel sacudía a la adormecida loba.

¿Q-Que pasa? –se incorporaba un poco exaltada.

Nada, es solo que te estabas quejando mientras dormía –advertía la chica de ojos almendra.

Estaba soñando –suspiraba -¿Dónde está Santana? –interrogaba y Rachel trataba de parecer lo más natural.

Ha salido a buscar a Jess –dijo la primero y más convincente que se le vino a la mente.

Genial entonces me puedes acompañar a hacer las compras –se levantaba y Rachel la seguía pensando porque demonios ayudaba a la latina.

/o/

Tienes una linda casa –decía una nerviosa Jess que vestía una polera de su rubia amiga.

Gracias, pero es de mis tías y mi madre –respondía Beth que se encontraba lavando las prendas de la castaña -¿no quieres que lave tu pantalón?

No. No te preocupes no es tanto –respondía rápidamente ya que no quería exponerse delante de esa chica que tanto le llamaba la atención – ¿y a que se dedican? –preguntaba refiriéndose a las mujeres ya que había visto una foto de tres rubias con ropa de policía.

Mamá es detective. Tía Lauren que es la de la derecha es la inspectora del departamento y tía Britt que es la otra trabaja de agente –respondía apuntando la foto que veía Jess.

Genial –le sonreía mientras se daba golpes mentales recordando que Kiara le había dicho que no se involucrara con policías.

¿Y tu familia que hace? –decía con interés ya que quería saber todo de la joven de hermosos ojos y apellido salvaje.

Bueno mi madre es inversionista. Además de que vivimos con mis tías que son sus colaboradoras –le decía.

¿Y tu padre? –de verdad se notaba que era hija de policía ya que Jess se sentía en un interrogatorio, solo faltaba el foco alumbrándole el rostro.

Nunca lo conocí –se encogía de hombros y realmente nunca le llamo la atención saber de él, porque con el amor de su familia le bastaba.

Creo que tenemos algo en común –decía algo triste la rubia llamando la atención de Jess.

Sabes mi madre me dijo que las cosas pasaban para mejor –se acercaba y acaricia la espalda de Beth ya que la había visto muy afectada –no te ves bien cuando estas triste –agrega sonriendo provocando que la rubia la mirada y le sonriera.

Tal vez tu madre tenga razón –le contestaba mirando los labios de Jess. Demonios como podía ser que la chica que acababa de conocer la tuviera así. Malditas hormonas, pensaba mientras se iba acercando a la castaña que también se iba aproximando, pero como esto era la vida real, la puerta abriéndose las hizo retroceder.

Beth ya llegamos a casa –aparecían Quinn junto a Britt.

Beth adivina quien tiene una cita hoy –entraba al living emocionada la agente y se detenía al ver a su sobrina acompañada –oh hola mucho gusto –saludaba y Quinn también se acercaba mientras ambas chicas miraban el suelo sonrojadas.

/o/

Demonios –Lauren se encontraba afuera de la comisaria mientras terminaba de fumar su cigarro. La rubia de ojos oscuros estaba completamente frustrada con el caso, ya que supuestamente lo cerrarían porque habían concluido que el joven había muerto por el ataque de un animal, pero cuando estaba por terminar llegaron un unos restos de ropa que estaban cerca del lugar y eso implicaba seguir investigando –demonios porque les dije a Britt y Quinn que se marcharan –pisaba frustrada su cigarro y cuando tenía la intención de dirigirse dentro de su lugar de trabajo choca con alguien.

Vaya pero si es la inspectora –escuchaba esa voz que estaba comenzando a odiar –creo que el destino no me tiene buena –reía Kiara llevándose una mirada de furia de parte de Lauren.

No estoy para aguantarte –respondía y trataba de seguir adelante pero la loba no se lo permitía.

Vamos era una broma – decía con cara de cachorro que descoloco a la rubia ¿La mujer no estaba siendo arrogante? –te ves alterada ¿paso algo?

Lo que pasa es que estábamos cerrando el caso del chico muerto en el bosque, pero encontramos nuevas pruebas y tengo que quedarme para ver los resultados –contestaba la mujer y Kiara tensaba la mandíbula. No sabía porque, pero algo no le estaba gustando sobre ese caso.

¿y qué es exactamente esa nueva prueba? –la loba trataba de descubrir para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Eso es confidencial. De hecho ni siquiera sé porque te lo estoy contando –decía descortés la inspectora y la castaña fruncía el ceño.

Hey tengo derecho a saber, después de todo el cadáver estaba en mi propiedad –respondía con su ya acostumbrado tono arrogante que odiaba escuchar la rubia y cuando le iba a responder alguien la interrumpió.

¿Pero si no es la inspectora más sexy de esta comisaria? –aparecía un hombre moreno de ojos azules y sonrisa de galán.

Inspector Johnson –respondía tensa Lauren y la loba se había percatado de eso.

Vamos Lauren no seas así, yo solo quería invitarse a salir –decía el hombre y la rubia se removía inquieta mientras Kiara examinaba la situación–claro si no interrumpo –agregaba el hombre notando la presencia de la loba.

En realidad si interrumpes –respondía con su ya acostumbrada arrogancia la castaña –y creo que la señorita aquí no podrá aceptar tu invitación –decía ganándose la miraba de las dos personas que tenía en frente.

¿No? ¿Por qué? –decía el inspector mirando serio a la mujer.

Porque saldrá conmigo –sonreía arrogante la loba – ¿entonces en dos horas más donde acordamos? –le preguntaba a Lauren mientras le cerraba un ojo. La rubia no sabía porque Kiara había dicho eso, pero de verdad no quería salir con ese tipo, así que le siguió la corriente.

Claro como lo hemos acordado –le sonreía y Kiara se la devolvía mientras veían como el hombre quedaba con la boca abierta y cuando este iba a decir algo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y tuvo que marcharse.

Será para la próxima inspectora –seguía con sus intentos de galantería.

No lo creo campeón. Tendrá buena compañía por un tiempo –Kiara le cerraba un ojo mientras agarraba por la cintura a la rubia haciendo que le hombre se enojara y se marchara.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le preguntaba Lauren una vez que el nombre desapareció de su vista.

No me agradezcas me debes una inspectora –respondía sin importancia la castaña mientras seguía su camino y se despedía de la mujer levantando la mano.

Uuuhg es una arrogante –golpeaba con su pie el suelo para luego recordaba el brazo de la castaña sobre su cintura y sonreía.

/o/

Vaya este lugar es muy extravagante –decía una sorprendida Britt mientras ingresaba a un raro restaurant junto a Santana.

A mí me gusta mucho –decía la latina que vestía un vestido rojo que acentuaba sus curvas y además llevaba su cabello suelto y dos aros de rubíes que hacían juego con su collar.

Si tú lo dices –decía la rubia que llevaba puesto un vestido azul que resaltaban sus ojos.

Te ves hermosa esta noche – decía coqueta Santana haciendo sonrojar a Britt.

Gracias tu igual –contestaba con una hermosa sonrisa contagiando a la morena.

Buenas noches damas ¿les traigo la carta? –aparecía un mozo entregándoles la carta.

¡Esto es muy caro! –decía la rubia una vez que vio los precios.

Tranquila yo me encargo, después de todo yo te he invitado –respondía con un tono galante la latina –tráiganos el especial de la noche –respondía mientras el hombre asentía y se retiraba.

así que dime, ¿vienes muy seguido aquí? –interrogaba la agente mientras veía al lugar que estaba adornado con muchos cuadros de lobos y signos raros.

Supongo que unas cinco veces a la semana –se encogía de hombros y veía como la rubia se sorprendía –pero no hablemos de mí. Quiero saber de ti –sacaba esa hermosa sonrisa que sabía que dejaba loca a cualquiera.

¿bueno que quieres saber? –respondía la rubia –Me llamo Brittany Pierce, soy agente, nací aquí, vivo con mis amigas que ya conociste y tengo un gato que se llama tubby –decía mientras veía como el hombre les traía sus platos.

Quieren vino tinto o nuestro vino blanco –preguntaba el mozo a lo que Britt respondía que el negro mientras la latina pedía el blanco.

Eres algo extravagante –decía la agente mientras daba un sorbo a su trago.

¿Por qué lo dices? –Santana levantaba una ceja mientras le sonreía.

Pues la mayoría de la gente prefiere un vino tinto a la hora de la cena –decía sin más sacando una risa de su acompañante.

Entonces lo acepto soy una extravagante –respondía –espero no te moleste.

Claro que no, de hecho me agrada –sonreía la mujer.

Entonces brindemos por eso y por esta noche que solo seremos tú y yo –le decía la morena a lo que la rubia la imitaba y chocaban sus vasos.

/o/

Así que Jess ¿eres alumna nueva? –interrogaba Quinn a la nueva amiga de su hija.

Así es señora Fabray –decía algo nervioso la joven y veía como la rubia reía.

Solo dime Quinn –le respondía con una sonrisa tranquilizando a la joven que asentía –y dime ¿de dónde eres?

Soy de Londres, pero nos hemos mudado con mi madre y mis tías hace un tiempo –respondía mientras a la detective eso le era conocido.

¿Cuál es tu apellido? –pregunto y cuando la joven iba a responder apareció Beth.

Mamá deja de molestarla –la reprendía la pequeña rubia y lo que Quinn fruncía el ceño y Jess reía.

No me esta molestando –defendía la castaña a Quinn haciendo que la mujer le sacara la lengua a su hija –mi apellido es Wolf señor… Quinn –respondía sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Conoces a… -iba a interrogar pero fue detenida por su hija.

Ya mamá déjala en paz. Además tiene que ir a cambiarse su ropa –decía enfadada mientras indicaba a Jess para que la acompañara –disculpa a mi madre –decía una vez que se encontraban en la habitación de la joven.

No te preocupes no me molesta –decía mientras despreocupadamente se sacaba la polera que llevaba dejando sorprendida y maravillada a Beth.

T-toma –tragaba con dificultad mientras le entregaba las prendas.

Gracias, me has salvado la vida –decía con sinceridad mirándola fijamente con esos llamativos ojos que eran una combinación entre el azul y gris.

N-no te preocupes –¿Beth Fabray estaba cohibida por la mirada de esa chica? Si sus amigos la vieran de seguro se reirían de ella.

Mi madre me ha enseñado que debo agradecer a quien me ayuda. Así que... –se acerca a Beth quedando frente a ella y acercaba su rostro al de la rubia que intuitivamente cerró los ojos y se sorprendió al sentir su mejilla húmeda –muchas gracias –decía Jess una vez que había besado la mejilla de la rubia.

Jess yo… -no sabia que decir ya que se había enfocado en los labios de la castaña, apetecibles labios que extrañamente deseaba en este momento, pero la voz de su madre la saco de su transe.

Beth ¿tu amiga se queda a la cena? –decía Quinn del otro lado de la puerta y sentía como si hija abría la puerta y se veía algo sonrojada.

No creo que pueda ser señor... Quinn –decía la castaña y veía el gesto de tristeza de Beth –es muy tarde y debo ir a casa.

¿No sería mejor que te vinieran a buscar? –decía la detective a lo que la joven asentía y mandaba un mensaje a su madre con la dirección.

Ya llegue –escuchaban una voz y las tres iban a ver quién era.

Te mas demorado un poco Lo –decía la rubia de ojos verde a la inspectora que se recostaba en el sillón.

Encontraron nuevas pistas y tenía que esperar los resultados de los exámenes, pero dijeron que los tendrían para mañana –decía ahora incorporándose y mirando a la joven desconocida.

Jess ella es mi tía Lauren –presentaba Beth –Tía Lo ella es Jess Wolf una compañera –decía sorprendiendo a la mujer.

¿Wolf? Acaso eres pariente de Kia… -estaba diciendo cuando fue interrumpida por el timbre y fue a abrir.

Hola buenas noches busco a mi hija. ¿TU? –se sorprendía Kiara al igual que Lauren al ver a la otra en frente.

Hola mamá, tía Rach. Llegaron pronto –se asomaba Jess junto a Beth y Quinn que miraba fijamente a Rachel que la imitaba en la acción.

Así que si era tu hija –interrumpía el silencio Quinn invitando a las castañas a pasar.

¿Ustedes se conocen? –interrogaba Beth confundida al igual que Jess.

Si, hoy conocimos a Kiara, Rachel y Santana –decía Fabray mientras Rachel se tensaba por el nombre de su amiga.

¿Santana es la chica que salió con tía Britt ahora? –interrogaba nuevamente la joven a lo que madre asentía.

Así que San esta con Britt –decía en afirmación Kiara mirando fijamente a Rachel que no se atrevía a hacerle frente a la mujer y Jess observaba la interacción presintiendo que sus tías hoy tendrían problemas.

Bueno ya que están acá podrían quedarse a comer – Quinn trataba de romper el tenso momento entre las castañas ya que veía incomoda a Rachel.

Por supuesto –se animaba Kiara sorprendiendo a su hija y a su amiga. Sin duda la loba se traía algo en mente.

Genial entonces ¿Rachel me ayudas? –preguntaba a lo que la chica asentía y la seguía bajo la mirada curiosa de las otras presentes.

Gracias –decía una vez en la cocina y Quinn la miraba extrañada.

¿Por qué lo dices? –interrogaba y veía como la castaña se sonrojaba.

Por haberme sacado de allá afuera –decía mirando fijamente a la rubia y sentía que su corazón se aceleraba.

¿Han tenido algún problema? –Quinn quería saber más sobre la misteriosa chica que tenía a un lado.

No –respondía la loba.

Bueno. ¿sabes cocinar? –cambiaba de tema para ver si la castaña hablaba más.

Si –respondía y Quinn se frustraba por no obtener mucha información.

Eres muy misteriosa Rachel –le decía la rubia haciendo que la loba abriera sus ojos y cuando iba a decir algo escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y se asomaron para ver de qué se trataba.

/o/

Bueno ha sido una linda velada –decía Britt afuera de su hogar junto a la latina.

Sí. Me encantaría que se repitiera –decía sonriendo la loba.

A mí también –respondía la rubia y se perdía en los ojos de la morena –si quieres puedes pasar.

Claro –respondía Santana y cuando la rubia abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Jess, Rachel y Kiara, siendo esta ultima la que la miraba con seriedad.

Santana –decía con un tono de felicidad irónica e intuitivamente la latina se tensaba y miraba a Berry que se encogía de hombros.

Es culpa de Rachel –apuntaba a la castaña que tras la acusación negaba y Kiara miraba con semblante serio a las dos.

Soy yo o aquí pasa algo –decía Britt a Lauren que asentía.

Porque están tan serias –preguntaba Quinn y veía como Jess suspiraba.

Se metieron en problemas con mamá –decía la castaña y las cuatro rubias intercalaban sus miradas entre esta y las lobas.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Nuevo cap. espero les guste jejejeje todo gracias a que es san viernes y no tengo que leer algun extenso libro u.u**

**Bueno gracias a todos l s que leen y a l s que comentan y me dio risa que tod s se precuparan por San y Rach xd y me alegra que les interese la relacion entre Beth y Jess, realmente pense que no llamaria tanto la antencion :3**

**GRACIAS A TODOS Y L S DEJO PARA QUE LEAN :D (que sea un buen fin de semana)**

CAPITULO III

**Era una noche cualquiera en algún bar de Londres en donde se encontraba una hermosa joven cautivando a todos los presentes con su voz, mientras tanto su compañera que hacía de mesera aprovechaba la oportunidad para tomar de los clientes lo que no le pertenecía, pero ambas necesitaban.**

**Mira Rachel nos sacamos la lotería con los tipos de esta noche –decía feliz Santana mientras revisaba las billeteras que había hurtado.**

**No sé si este bien lo que hacemos –Rachel estaba apenada por la situación, aunque siempre era lo mismo. Después de cada robo se sentía culpable, pero no hacía nada para dejar de hacerlo.**

**Vamos Rach sabes que lo necesitamos –respondía la latina.**

**Pero si nos metemos en problemas –y como por arte del destino, escucharon a un hombre que les gritaba y venia hacia ellas.**

**Demonios Berry será mejor que corramos –Santana tomaba de la mano a su amiga y la guiaba por un bosque, muy mal hecho teniendo en cuenta que había luna llena y que quien las perseguía no era un hombre ordinario.**

**Creo que lo perdimos –respiraba con dificultad la castaña y levantaba la mirada para ver a su amiga, pero se sorprendió al ver el pánico en el rostro de la latina.**

**R-RA-RACHEL –apuntaba detrás de la joven quien se volteaba y quedaba petrificada al ver aquellos horribles ojos amarillos y feroces colmillos y garras.**

**No saben con quien se metieron –dijo el hombre moreno y las tomo del cuello a ambas –pero hoy es su día de suelta –sonreía y acercaba a Rachel mientras Santana veía como su amiga era atacada por aquel ser y caía el suelo completamente ensangrentada. Quería gritar, quería llorar, pero el pánico la inmovilizo y solo atino a cerrar los ojos mientras sentía al animal desgarrarle la piel…**

**Como están hoy –Santana escuchaba una voz, pero no podía abrir sus ojos. Era extraño, pensó que estaba en el cielo ya que sentía que estaba recostada sobre una nube.**

**Aún están inconscientes, pero sus heridas están sanas –ahora era un hombre el que hablaba y lo que escucho la había sorprendido ¿estaba viva? Entonces ¿Rachel también podría estarlo? –don-donde estoy –articulo y abrió los ojos topándose con una mujer de ojos que pensó eran grises.**

**Al fin despiertan –sonreía la mujer y Santana estaba confundida por el plural, pero entendió cuando escucho un quejido a su lado y vio a Rachel recostada en la cama de al lado.**

**¿Qué nos pasó? – decía confundida la castaña –recuerdo, recuerdo que ese hombre me ataco –e intuitivamente se llevó la mano a su cuello y se sorprendió de no tener nada.**

**Las ataco un hombre lobo –ambas se sorprendieron al oír a la mujer que ahora más cerca de ellas se notaban sus ojos como azules grisáceos –soy Kiara, yo las encontré y las traje a mi casa.**

**¿Cómo que un hombre lobo? –decía incrédula la latina.**

**Lo viste con tus propios ojos ¿no? –se encogía de hombros.**

**¿Pero cómo sobrevivimos? –preguntaba Rachel y veía la expresión seria de Kiara.**

**Ustedes tuvieron la suerte o mala suerte de que había luna nueva –la miraban confundidas –ósea que ahora son como el –sentencio y veía como las jóvenes la miraba incrédulas.**

**¿Es una broma no? –decía la latina y veía como ágilmente la mujer saltaba a su cama y la tomaba por el cuello. Intuitivamente Santana gruño y sus ojos cambiaron a amarillos mientras Rachel de igual forma se ponía de pie en pose de defender a su amiga.**

**¿Ahora me creen? –soltaba a Santana y ambas jóvenes se miraban sorprendidas.**

**¿Qué se supone que haremos? Digo no podemos volver a nuestras casas ¿Y si atacamos a alguien? –razonaba Rachel y Kiara sonreía.**

**Tienen razón no pueden volver –las jóvenes la miraban tristes –pero yo las acogeré y las ayudare a controlar sus nuevos dones. Será un largo camino, pero yo nos las dejare solas. Pueden confiar en mi –decía con sinceridad y Rachel junto a Santana le creyeron, no sabían porque, pero sentían que podían confiar en aquella mujer.**

**Gracias. Por cierto soy Rachel Berry –se presentaba castaña.**

**Santana López –la latina estrechaba la mano con Kiara –gracias por preocuparte por nosotras.**

**Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Si hubiera llegado a tiempo tal vez esto no hubiera sucedido –notaban el tono de culpa que tenía Kiara, pero no entendían porque.**

**Mamá, mamá ¿ya despertaron? –aparecía una pequeña niña de 10 años y sonreía al ver a las jóvenes despiertas.**

**Ella es mi hija Jess –presentaba a la pequeña que se acercaba a las chicas.**

**Hola les hice este dibujo –les entregaba el papel donde habían cuatro personas adultas y una pequeña –son ustedes, mamá, abuelito Henry y yo –Rachel y Santana miraban extrañadas a Kiara y les sonreía y se encogía de hombros – mami dijo que ustedes ahora serán parte de la familia, así que hice un dibujo familiar –las jóvenes se miraron enternecidas y abrazaron a la niña. Sin duda le tendrían mucho cariño a esa pequeña.**

/o/

Eso era lo que recordaban Rachel y Santana mientras veían como Kiara se movía de un lado al otro murmurando cosas. Realmente se sentían mal por lo que habían hecho porque la loba mayor siempre les advertía y ellas la ignoraban. No estaban siendo justan con la persona que se dio el tiempo de ayudarlas y además brindarles una nueva familia, techo y comida cuando más lo necesitaban.

Entonces me dirán que rayos pretendían –decía no exaltada pero si en un tono severo.

Madre no seas tan severas con ellas –Jess trataba de calmar los ánimos, ya que como siempre ella ayudaba a sus tías a salir de estos problemas.

No te metas Jess. Deberías estar en tu habitación durmiendo, mañana debes ir a la universidad –las tres se sorprendieron por el tono de la loba con su hija. Kiara nunca trataba así a Jess así que eso significaba que Santana y Rachel estaban en serios problemas.

Buenas noches –se despedía su primogénita y se encogía de hombros hacia Santana y Rachel que suspiraban con pesar.

Realmente no las entiendo –suspiraba frustrada –si les digo algo es para que lo cumplan, ¿tan difícil es seguir una mísera orden?.

Hey yo no tuve la culpa, fue Santana –Rachel trataba de zafarse si es que podía.

Oye tu ayudaste, así que no me dejes sola en esto – Santana le reclamaba. Si ella caía Rachel también.

Las dos cometieron errores –tomaba un vaso de ron, otra mala señal para las lobas –¿en serio porque lo hacen? ¿he hecho algo mal? ¿no las he tratado bien?

No es eso Kiara. Todo lo contrario te estamos muy agradecidas –Rachel trataba de destensar el ambiente.

¡ENTONCES DEMUESTRENLO! –y ahí iba el vaso de ron al suelo.

Demonios Kiara, pero cuando es algo del corazón uno no entiende razones –ahora era Santana la que se defendía y se ganaba la mirada incrédula de la loba.

¿Vamos Santana no hablas enserio? –la latina no estaba segura de continuar, pero se armó de valor.

Enserio Kiara, yo siento que Britt es la indicada. Mis sentidos me lo dicen –decía y la mujer de ojos enigmáticos la miraba seria.

Es una humana Santana, que además es policía y como si fuera poco está investigando un asesinato que posiblemente algún descuidado hombre lobo hizo –levantaba las manos furiosa.

Sé que es peligroso, pero vamos ¿nunca hiciste algo así por alguien? –ahora escuchaba la risa irónica de Kiara.

¿me ves acaso con alguien? –habría sus brazos a su alrededor y las mujeres bajaban la mirada –ustedes solo están iniciando esto, cuando lleguen a los cien años, recién le tomaran el peso y con cada año se irán dando cuenta que más y más peso recaerá sobre ustedes –se hacía un silencio sepulcral mientras a Kiara se le venían esas imágenes de aquel día que le confeso su identidad a esa humana que amaba, paso hace mucho tiempo y ella era solo una lobezna, pero aun yacían en su memoria esas imágenes de la mujer asustada que la había llamado abominación y había salido corriendo a decirle a los del pueblo. Ella corrió para detenerla, pero cuando la alcanzo se sorprendió al ver a su creador romperle el cuello a aquella muchacha y recordó aquella dura mirada y duras palabras que le dijo el hombre moreno de ojos azules –**te dije que con humanos no. Ahora ella murió por tu culpa **–ese fue uno de sus más grandes cargos de conciencia.

Hablas como si lo hubieras vivido –Santana siempre era la conflictiva, pero cuando Rachel le dio un codazo y vieron el rostro triste de Kiara, supieron que hablaba por experiencia.

Se los diré solo una vez –las miro a los ojos –no se metan con humanos y se los digo a ambas –sentencio.

Pero yo amo a Britt –seguía reclamando y la castaña de ojos claros se llevaba las manos a la sien.

¿Tú la apoyas? –preguntaba a Rachel la cual después de dudar unos segundos asentía, pues también tenía sentimientos por Quinn aunque no los mostraba aun.

Dejaremos esta conversación hasta aquí por ahora –se volteaba frustrada –¡me han aburrido! –y se marchaba dejando a las dos solas en el living.

Creo que ahora si no nos perdona –susurraba la castaña.

Tranquila aún tenemos a nuestro comodín –Santana señalaba a Jess que se dirigía a la habitación de su madre.

Hey, ¿puedo pasar? –la joven Wolf golpeaba la puerta y al entrar se encontró a su madre recostaba infantilmente boca abajo y con las manos estiradas sobre la almohada.

Pensé que dormías –Kiara se volteaba y veía a su hija con su ropa de dormir, que básicamente eran una polera larga y holgada junto a sus bóxer.

Solo quería hablar contigo –se encogía de hombros y veía como Kiara le indicaba que tomara asiento a su lado –bien no quiero que te enojes, pero no crees que estas siendo un poco dura.

Genial lo que faltaba –bufaba cruzándose de brazos y Jess reía.

Solo quiero que me escuches un momento –decía con simpatía y con esa sonrisa que no podían decirle que no –sabes alguien una vez me dijo que las personas se van adaptando a los cambios –Kiara la miraba con el ceño fruncido sin entender –lo que quiero decir es que tal vez los humanos de hoy en día no sean como los de hace cien años, digo yo soy un ejemplo de eso –decía esperando que su madre bajara sus barreras.

Pero lo tuyo es distinto –respondía la loba.

Cuál es la diferencia mamá. Tenía 15 años cuando supe lo que eran y no fui contándole a medio mundo ¿y sabes porque no lo hice? –Kiara miraba expectante por la respuesta y Jess sonreía –porque yo las quería y aun las quiero. Cuando alguien quiere a otra persona trata de hacer todo lo posible para que esa persona esté bien.

…. –la loba no sabía que decir ya que se había sorprendido por las palabras de su hija. En el fondo de su corazón estaba feliz de ver la gran persona en la que convirtió Jess.

Madre –la toma de las manos y la mira a los ojos –no les cierres las puertas del amor a tía San y tía Rach –le apretaba las manos –y tampoco te cierres tu a ese sentimiento –le besaba la frente y se levantaba para salir de la habitación –piénsalo por favor –es lo último que dice dejando a Kiara procesando toda esas palabras.

Tsss –Santana le susurraba de su habitación y Jess se volteaba viendo a sus tías asomadas por las puertas de sus respectivas piezas.

Rápidamente la joven levanta su pulgar y sonríe haciendo que la latina feliz asintiera y Rachel le susurraba un gracias. Sin duda el comodín Jess siempre funcionaba.

/o/

Ya era un nuevo día y Beth se encontraba camino a la universidad junto con Lauren en su auto. La joven rubia estaba muy ansiosa ya que no había parado de pensar en Jess y solo quería verla, pero al estacionar el auto ambas se sorprendieron y enojaron al ver aquella imagen.

Kiara junto a Jess se encontraban animadamente hablando con Marley y Emily Rose. Madres e hijas se encontraban hablando con sus pares de lo más animadas, y más de alguna caricia, sonrisita y miradita iban dirigidas desde las Rose hacia las Wolf que no se veían nada incomodas.

Es genial volver a verte Em – la castaña sonreía a la mujer rubia de ojos azules que tenía en frente.

Lo mismo digo Kiara. Veo que sigues igual de guapa –la doctora y maestra le sonreía mientras pasaba su mano por el brazo de la loba.

Mamá. Jess y yo iremos entrando –decía Marley que tenia del brazo a la castaña.

Bien después nos veremos –decía Emily y Kiara se despedía de las chicas –sabes hay un bar muy entretenido cerca de aquí, tal vez podríamos ir algún día –decía la mujer con un brillo en sus ojos.

Tal vez sea buena idea –Kiara le regalaba otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas mirando a su amiga. Siempre se había llevado bien y el hecho de que sus pequeñas hijas en ese entonces se llevaran bien, facilito las cosas. Nadie podía negar la química que Kiara y Emily tenían, pero bien sabía la loba que no podía involucrar a otro humano en esto.

Maravilloso, entonces nos pondremos de acuerdo –decía feliz la rubia y cuando iba a decir algo se vio interrumpida.

Hola inspectora –saludaba la loba a Lauren que después de despedir a Beth se había quedado parada mirando la interacción de la mujeres.

Ya le dije anoche que no me dijera así señorita Wolf –decía con el ceño fruncido y con un leve sonrojo que Kiara percibió y se rio.

Y yo te dije que no me llamaras así… –se acercaba y la miraba con esos ojos penetrantes y misteriosos – Lauren –decía al final y la rubia sonreía.

Bien Kiara –decía con un tono de burla y la loba reía.

No quiero molestar, pero me debo ir –interrumpía una doctora no muy feliz de ver la interacción de la rubia y su amiga.

Lo siento, no las he presentado –Kiara se daba un golpe mental y cuando iba a hablar noto las miradas de pocos amigos que se dirigían ambas rubias.

Ahórratelo –decía seria Emily –me debo ir después nos vemos –se acercaba y besaba la mejilla de la castaña dejando su labial marcado.

A-adiós –decía sonrojaba y con una boba sonrisa mientras veía como la rubia se marchaba.

Bueno yo también me debo ir –ahora Lauren decía en un tono enfadado mientras se volteaba para marcharse.

Hey Lauren espera –la detenía tomando su mano y de pronto ambas sintieron un escalofrió por el contacto.

D-de-déjame, tengo mucho que hacer –se soltaba sonrojada –después nos veremos –dijo y rápidamente subió a su auto dejando a una sorprendida Kiara.

Vaya que eres extraña –se decía mientras miraba su mano y nuevamente una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo.

/o/

Mientras iban caminando por el pasillo de la universidad, Marley y Jess iban hablando tranquilamente, pero de pronto la joven Wolf vio a una joven de cabellera rubia delante de ella y le dirigió una sonrisa, aunque no se esperó ser completamente ignorada por Beth que ni siquiera la miro.

¿pero qué le pasa? –pensaba mientras fruncía el ceño.

Oye Jess ¿Por qué me dejaste sola ayer? –más que preguntarle Marley la estaba recriminando.

Bueno, este veras –la castaña no sabía que decir, ya que sabía que si le contaba la verdad su amiga se enojaría mucho –mi tía me vino a buscar –"Bien pensado Jess" se auto decía mentalmente.

Mmmmm –Marley la miraba como examinándola –bueno por esta vez te lo dejo pasar –le volvía a sonreír mientras ingresaban a la sala de clases.

El día había transcurriendo y ahora se encontraban en su última hora de clases. Jess estaba muy animada ya que le encantaba la materia y además el profesor la había felicitado por cuando corrigió a uno de sus compañeros, Jake creía que se llamaba y el chico se terminó ganado la burla de sus compañeros.

Señorita Wolf ¿puede hacer este ejercicio? –le indicaba el maestro y la joven sin problemas lo ejecuto ganándose la sonrisa de Marley y una de Beth, aunque esta última al ser descubierta volteo su cara ignorando a la castaña.

Muy bien. Pase a sentarse –indicaba el hombre –a ver si el joven Puckerman aprende –todos volvían a reír mientras Jake miraba enojado a Jess que pasaba por su lado y con malas intenciones atravesó su pie provocando que la joven callera.

Nuevamente todos volvieron a reír mientras Jess trataba de recuperarse levantando la mirada, pero al hacerlo se topó con unas bragas de color rosa y recién ahí se percató que se encontraba entre las piernas de Beth que al verla se sonrojo.

Maestro necesito ir al baño –dijo y rápidamente salió del aula con sus manos en su entrepierna ya que su cuerpo había reaccionado –maldito traidor –decía una vez que había ingresado a los baños.

Jess estas bien –ingresaba ahora Marley ya que el maestro la había enviado a ver si la castaña estaba bien –¿qué te sucede? –pregunto mientras veía a Jess de espaldas.

Nada solo déjame un momento a solas –decía y se metía rápidamente a un bajo.

No me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa –la chica de ojos azules se las ingenió para abrir la puerta y al entrar vio a una sorprendida Jess con una sorpresa entre los pantalones.

¿c-como hiciste eso? –decía y veía como la miraba de su amiga se desviaba hacia su miembro y levantaba una ceja con una sonrisa coqueta.

Veo que necesitas de mi ayuda –sonreia la joven mientras cerraba el baño, volteaba a Jess y le bajaba los pantalones junto al bóxer.

Marley n…..aaahh –soltaba un pequeño quejido al sentir la mano helada de la castaña en su miembro erecto.

Tranquila yo te hare llegar –le susurraba mientras apoyaba su pecho en la espalda de Jess y con su mano masajeaba el miembro de esta que solo soltaba quejidos de excitación.

N-no Ma-Marley –decía con dificultad y sus piernas le temblaban.

-sssshh –la hacía callar suavemente y aumentaba el ritmo de su movimiento –dios esta tan duro y grande.

D-de-demonios. aaaah –se quejaba Jess mientras sintió una explosión en su miembro y comenzó a correr el líquido blanco por el retrete y sentía una gran liberación.

Pero lo que no sabían es que una chica rubia había escuchado todo desde afuera del baño mientras se hacía unas preguntas ya que la situación no le calzaba.

¿puro y grande? Que ocultas entre tus pantalones Jess –se preguntaba Kitty mientras se formaba una diabólica sonrisa en sus labios. Sin duda descubriría el secreto de la joven Wolf.

Porque esa risa Kitty –aparecía Beth mirando raro a su amiga.

Por nada –ponía su más angelical sonrisa y Beth la miraba entrecerrando sus ojos.

Mmm ok. Sabes si esta Jess aquí –preguntaba pero justo en ese momento aparecieron por la puerta una agitada Marley y una ruborizada Jess. La rubia no sabía lo que había pasado pero sabía que no le gustaría saberlo, así que dirigió una de sus miradas asesinas a ambas castañas he inocentemente Jess trago saliva ya que nada bueno saldría de esto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holi, holi aqui un nuevo capitulo. Debo admitir que hice un esfuerzo por escribirlo, porque como se me ocurrio estudiar pedagogia en lenguaje nos han tapado con libros un poco extensos para que leamos y no tengo mucho tiempo para mis cosas u.u (minuto de silencio por mi :c)**

**En fin aqui hay un poco de faberry y brittana para las que me lo pidieron y eso las dejo para que lean y que tengan una buena semana :D**

CAPITULO IV

Hey Berry ¿Qué harás hoy? –Santana se encontraba recostada sobre el sillón mientras leía una aburrida revista.

Bueno… este yo estaba... –decía algo nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus manos –quería invitar a salir a Quinn –decía sonrojada y la latina sonreía con picardía.

Alguien también va enserio –levantaba sus cejas mientras reía.

Sí. Digo Quin es alguien genial, aunque no la conozco mucho, pero lo siento y no lo sé, cuando la miro siento que todo se detiene y…. –hablaba pero Santana la detenía.

Ya baja las revoluciones –Rachel la miraba con un puchero –bueno si tanto la quieres ¿Qué esperas?

Es que no sé qué decirle –bajaba la mirada avergonzada y la latina se reia.

Tranquila que tía Sanny te va a ayudar –se señalaba a sí misma y la castaña le sonreía – solo esperemos que Kiara no lo sepa o si no –hacia una señal de muerte pasando su dedo pulgar por su cuello.

Chicas si tienen planes para hoy cancélenlos, tenemos trabajo que hacer –y como siempre en esta historia por arte del destino llegaba Kiara y las lobas la miraban confundidas.

¿Qué, hoy? –reprochaba Rachel, pero se retractó al ver la seria mirada de Kiara.

¡SI, HOY! –dijo con su tono autoritario –y agradezcan que les hablo, aún estoy enojada por lo de ayer –las apunto y bajaron las cabezas.

¿Y que se supone que haremos exactamente? –interrogaba Santana ya que según ella ya no se dedicaban a su antiguo trabajo.

¿Tenemos que cazar a otro ser sobrenatural? –también decía Rachel haciendo mención a dicho antiguo trabajo, porque bueno las chicas no eran inversionistas que digamos y como el dinero no nace de los árboles, se dedicaban a eliminar a toda la escoria de seres sobrenaturales y se les daba una generosa suma de dinero.

No. Saben que ya no hacemos eso – Kiara las miraba desde su sillón –iremos a tomar algo que nos pertenece –decía bajo la curiosa y confusa mirada de sus camaradas –iremos a "robar" la nueva evidencia que encontraron sobre el caso del chico que murió aquí –hacia énfasis en la palabra.

¿Quieres que robemos una comisaria llena de policías? –decía sin creerlo Santana.

Si eso dije –tanto la latina como la castaña levantaban la ceja –vamos si somos lobos, será pan comido.

Eso mismo dijiste cuando fuimos por esos zombies en Paris y mira como terminamos –Rachel la recriminaba ya que esa fue una de mis más difíciles misiones.

Pero estamos vivas y tenemos salud que es lo importante –decía riendo Kiara –vamos dejen de ser niñitas y juntemos las cosas que esta noche nos vamos de "cacería" –las chicas se encogían de hombros y cuando disponían a marcharse se percataron de que alguien llegaba a la casa.

¿Qué demonios te paso Jess? –interrogaba Santana mientras con Rachel y Kiara reían al ver a la joven empapada con un líquido morado.

NO TIENE GRACIA Y NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO –gritaba mientras se dirigía enojada a su habitación y golpeaba la puerta con fuerza.

Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con ella –Rachel decía calmada mientras Santana se secaba las lágrimas y Kiara se ponía de pie.

Pero no se rían –la loba mientras golpeaba la puerta –Cachorra vamos a entrar –decía mientras entraban y la chica se estaba sacando la ropa sucia.

No estoy de ánimo enserio –decía aun enojada.

Cariño solo queremos que nos cuentes lo que te paso –Kiara se acercaba y le acariciaba el rostro a su hija y la miraba a los ojos.

Bueno lo que paso es que choque con una chica que llevaba un batido y me cayó encima –decía aunque realmente no era cierto, pero no podía decirle la verdad a su madre porque sabía que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en represalia.

**¿Qué hacían en el baño? –Interrogaba seria Beth mirando seria a las castañas.**

**Eso no te importa –respondía de mala manera Marley sorprendiendo a Jess.**

**¿Jess? –ignoraba a la chica de ojos azules y miraba a la castaña de ojos grises.**

**Yo… este….bueno…. –decía mientras se iba poniendo más roja al recordar lo que acababa de pasar.**

**Dios pero pareces un tomate –decía Kitty riendo –Quizá que hicieron ahí dentro –decía obviamente con mala intención.**

**Jess mírame –decia Beth mientras la chica solo bajaba la mirada –mírame –le volvia a decir y Jess levantaba la mirada pero la volvía a bajar solo para escuchar un suspiro de la rubia y volvió a levantar el rostro encontrándose con la mirada de enojo y decepción en Beth.**

**Me has obligado a esto –fue lo último que escucho y vio como una chica se acercaba con un batido y se lo entregaba a Beth quien a su vez se lo vertía a la castaña y esta se sorprendía, para luego salir completamente enojada del lugar.**

/o/

No puedo creer que el forense justo se enfermara – llegaban a su casa las tres rubias mientras Lauren iba enfadada.

Tranquila ya mañana llegara alguien y nos tendrá todo sobre esas prendas –la trataba de tranquilizar Britt.

Este caso nos ha salido muy pesado –Quinn se dejaba caer al sillón.

¿quieres un café? –interrogaba la rubia alta a lo que Quinn y Lo asentían.

¿A qué hora llega Beth? Interrogaba la inspectora y justo sintieron la puerta abrir –hola enan… ¿Qué te sucede? –se incorporaba al ver a la joven llorar y aferrarse a Quinn.

Ahora si nunca me perdonara –lloraba la joven mientras las tres rubias se miraban entre ellas sin entender.

¿De qué hablas cariño? –Quinn trataba de tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Le he hecho algo malo a una persona que quiero demasiado y todo por estos celos –decía la joven ya más calmaba y las mujeres la miraban enternecidas.

Pequeña, todo tiene sol….. –le estaba diciendo Lauren, pero justo recibió una llamada –inspectora Cox. ¿Qué? VAMOS PARA ALLA –decía mientras cortaba y todos la miraban.

¿Qué sucedió? –interrogo la agente al ver la seriedad de su amiga.

Están robando en la comisaria, debemos ir de inmediato –así las tres se armaban y se despedían de Beth para dirigirse al lugar.

/o/

Demonios Rachel ¿Por qué tenías que tocar esa foto? –Santana la recriminaba mientras Rachel aunque no se notaba por su pasamontañas se ponía roja tratando de ocultar la foto de Quinn que había tomado de su escritorio.

Eso ya no importa. Tenemos lo que veníamos a buscar ahora larguémonos –Kiara les decía y así las tres se cubrían las caras y salían del lugar, pero al salir se vieron rodeadas por policías y las ya conocidas rubias.

Deténganse y levanten sus manos –gritaba Lauren, Quin y Britt apuntándoles con sus armas mientras las lobas obedecían.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? –susurraba la castaña a Kiara.

Plan de escape. Tu por la derecha, Santana por la izquierda y yo por al frente. Nos veremos en la casa y procuren que no las sigan –decía la loba y al a cuenta de tres se separaron.

Demonios –gritaba Lo –Quinn tu a la derecha, Britt a la izquierda y yo me encargo de este –decía y se separaban tras los o en este caso las ladronas.

Genial Kiara se te ocurre ir por la calle facilitando para que te sigan por vehículo –se golpeaba mentalmente mientras trataba de perder a Lauren que la seguía en su auto.

Mientras tanto Santana corría por un callejón y saltaba una reja pensando que perdería a la agente, pero se sorprendió por la agilidad de esta y sin duda eso le gustó mucho.

No me esperaba menos de ti –pensaba y luego volteaba por otro callejón y cuando Britt iba a voltear se encuentra con que el ladrón o más bien Santana que la toma por los hombros y le quita el arma.

Suéltame o si no te golpear… -estaba diciendo pero no se esperó que su captor la besara y cuando sintió esos suaves labios sobre los suyos sintió como su cuerpo se derretía al contacto y profundizo más el beso luchando ambas por el control que al final gano la loba –woow por esos labios debes ser mujer–dijo cuándo se separaron y vio esos ojos oscuros y esa hermosa sonrisa.

Espero que eso no te desagrade –decía la latina a lo que la rubia se negaba y Santana aprovecho para volver a besarla y acercarla a su cuerpo. Pronto ese inocente gesto dejo de serlo y las caricias subidas de tono aparecieron, pero al escuchar a otros policías llamar a Brittany, Santana a regañadientes se separó.

Espero volvernos a ver guapa –se despedía y salía corriendo dejando sorprendida y confundida a la rubia de ojos azules. Pero de pronto se preocupó al escuchar un disparo

En tanto Rachel corría y también llego a un callejón, pero sin salida. No sería problemas para ella saltar los edificios, pero justo en ese momento apareció Quinn.

Detente y pon las manos en alto –la apuntaba con su arma y la castaña obedecía –voltéate –ordenaba y la chica lo hacía.

¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unos hipnotizantés ojos verdes con pigmentos de oro? –decía Rachel e inconscientemente la rubia sonreía por unos segundos pero luego volvía a apuntarla –demonios y tu sonrisa es tan hermosa y blanca que opaca a la luna –volvía a decir y un movimiento rápido despojaba a la detective de su arma y la acercaba a su cuerpo –pero lo que realmente me gusta son esos hermosos y rosados labios –eso lo susurro sobre la boca de Quinn y la beso sintiendo ambas que se detenía el mundo en ese momento y solo se dejaron llevar. De un momento a otro Quinn sintió que su espalda chocaba con una muralla y la loba la alzaba sobre sus caderas.

¿Q-Quien eres? –se separaban un poco y la detective la interrogaba mirando esos ojos color almendra.

El amor de tu vida –susurraba Rachel y se volvían a besar con pasión mientras Quinn ponía sus manos en los pechos de la ladrona.

Mmmmh –se quejó Rachel y se separaba para mirar la sonrisa pícara de la rubia.

Detective Fabray –de pronto escucharon unas voces y Rachel se alarmo ya que no tenía escapatoria.

Ven por aquí –Quinn le indicaba una escalera a un lado del edificio y la loba subía –espera ¿nos volveremos a ver?

Tenlo por seguro –podia apreciar la sonrisa de la rubia, pero nuevamente desapareció.

¿Cómo sabré quién eres? –Rachel volvia a bajar y quedaba frente a la rubia.

Por el sabor de mis labios –y la volvía a besar para luego poder huir por las escaleras dejando con una boba sonrisa a Quinn, pero ella también oyó el disparo y decidió ir a ver.

Demonios he fallado –decía frustrada Lauren quien había disparado en contra del ladrón que se había metido por unos pasajes muy angostos y por ende la mujer tuvo que dejar su vehículo y seguirla a pie.

Genial ahí me podré ocultar –pensaba Kiara y saltaba una reja y se ocultaba entremedio de unos árboles.

Donde rayos estas –decía mas para sí misma mientras se metía entre los arboles con su arma en alto, pero rápidamente la loba la despojo de esta y la aprisiono agarrándola de la cintura y tapándole la boca provocando un escalofrió en ella.

Me gusta tu perfume –decía y la inspectora abría los ojos al escuchar esa voz de mujer.

¿Lauren. Lauren donde estas? –se escuchan las voces de las rubias y la loba se escondía detrás del árbol aprisionando más a la rubia.

Porque rayos siento eso –pensaba Lauren y levantaba la mirada para ver el rostro cubierto de la chica y sin pensarlo se volteó y descubrió solo sus labios y la beso provocando una corriente que le recorría el cuerpo –lo siento no sé porque lo hice –decía y notaba la cara de sorpresa de la mujer, pero no se esperó que esta le volviera a besar, de echo ni la propia Kiara se lo espero, pero algo había desatado las cadenas de su corazón.

No es personal –dijo de pronto percatándose de lo que había hecho y bajo la mirada confusa de la inspectora le mostro la bolsa con lo que había robado.

E-Espera –le grito, pero Kiara ya se había marchado rápidamente.

¿Lo estás bien? –aparecían Britt y Quinn y la rubia mayor asentía. Sin duda ese había sido un momento extraño para las tres.

Y después de una media hora, Rachel y Santana veían como Kiara aparecía por la puerta de la casa.

Hey, estas herida –la morena le apuntaba el hombro y Kiara fruncía el ceño.

Lo sé, fue una bala limpia, no será problema en sanar –decía y le lanzaba a Rachel la bolsa que habían robado –guárdalo, mañana lo quemaremos.

¿Están todas bien? –Jess bajaba por las escaleras preocupada.

¿Tú no deberías estar durmiendo? Son las 2 am –la recriminaba su madre, pero Jess la ignoro y fue directo a su hombro sangrante.

Debes limpiarte esto –decía y la loba hacia una mueca –no digas nada –la regañaba –¿tía Rachel puedes traer el alcohol y las vendas?

Aquí están –rápidamente le entregaba los objetos y la joven procedía a curar a su madre que se quejaba del dolor.

Vamos no seas tan llorona –Santana se burlaba y se ganaba una seria mirada de parte de la castaña.

Cuando tengas una herida de bala te echare todo el frasco de alcohol –la amenazaba y luego se quejaba nuevamente por el ardor.

Bien ya está –sonreía con suficiencia Jess -¿Entonces nos iremos a dormir? –todas asentían y se despedían.

Demonios me ha encantado ese beso –era lo que pensaba Santana mientras recordaba el sabor de Brittany, pero lo que no sabía es que sus compañeras se encontraban en la misma situación, de echo un trio de rubias estaba igual, mientras cada una recordaba lo más significativo de ese maravilloso, pero confuso momento.

Tal vez ya sea hora de olvidar el pasado y darle una oportunidad –era lo último que pensó Kiara antes de caer profundamente dormida.

/o/

Ya era un nuevo día y en la casa de las policías había movimiento.

¿No han encontrado a las ladronas? –interrogaba Quinn una vez que Lauren había cortado una llamada.

No. Lo peor es que ni rastro dejaron –decía frustrada la inspectora.

¿Me pregunto porque hablan robado la ropa de ese último caso? –decía Britt mientras daba sorbo a su café.

Quien sabe – decía Lauren y se encogían de hombros.

Adiós ma, adiós tias –Beth se despedía de las mujeres y se dirigía a la puerta, pero alguien la detuvo.

Cariño te encuentras bien –interrogaba su madre por lo sucedido anoche.

Si no te preocupes –decía con una sonrisa forzada y salía.

¿Qué haremos hoy? –preguntaba la rubia de ojos oscuros a lo que Quinn se encogia de hombros.

Yo estaba pensando en que fuéramos a comer a un lugar –Brittany decía con una sonrisa –es un poco caro, pero vale la pena –ambas rubias se miraban y asentían.

En tanto una vez que dejaron a Jess en la universidad las lobas se encontraban esperando que le semáforo diera verde.

Hey ¿Recuerdan a Kurt? –interrogaba la latina a lo que las chicas asentían.

¿Qué hay con ello? –preguntaba Rachel a lo que su amiga sonreía.

Pues tiene un local de comida muy bueno y me ha dicho que le encantaría que lo fuéramos a visitar.

Bueno supongo que no estaría mal –respondía Kiara y doblaba para dirigirse a su nuevo destino.

/o/

Rayos llegare tarde a la clase –se decía a si misma Jess mientras guardaba algunos libros en su casillero y al cerrarlo se sorprendió de ver a Kitty a su lado.

¿Qué pasa Wolf? No me digas que te asuste –decía con arrogancia la chica a lo que la castaña fruncía el ceño. No sabía porque, pero Kitty no le agradaba.

No sé lo que te traes, pero no tengo tiempo –se volteaba para marcharse, pero Jake y Ryder se posicionaron delante de ella impidiéndole el paso.

Tranquila, solo quiero descubrir tu secretito –decia con malicia la rubia y con una mirada ambos chicos sujetaron a Jess de sus brazos.

¿Q-QUE QUIERES? –decía temerosa la castaña mientras veía como la rubia se le acercaba.

Kitty, chicos ¿¡Qué están haciendo!? –Aparecía Beth preocupada al ver lo que sucedía.

Tranquila Beth tu solo observa –reía Wild mientras veía como también Marley se acercaba y rápidamente la rubia tomo los pantalones de Jess y los bajo dejando a todos sorprendidos por el descubrimiento.

/o/

Mientras tanto las rubias iban entretenidamente hablando y cuando llegaron al lugar que Britt habían indicado, una extraña sensación las invadió y levantaron la mirada para toparse con el trio de lobas que también las miraban sorprendidas.

¿USTEDES? –se dijeron los dos tríos mientras Santana miraba con picardía a Britt que hacía lo mismo, en tanto Rachel y Quinn se dirigían unas sonrisas algo tímidas y Lauren se sonrojaba al mirar a Kiara provocando que el corazón de la loba latiera a mil por hora.

¿Les gustaria comer con nosotras? -preguntaba la loba mayor sorprendiendo a Rachel y Santana mientras las rubias asentian y asi ingresaban al lugar.

¿Que significa esto? -indagaba la morena junto a Rachel mirando a Kiara.

Que no soy quien para interponerme en el camino del amor -sonreia dejando confundidas a las lobas, pero felices al ver como sus respectivas rubias la esperaban.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holi tienen pololi? yo no XD... ok solo queria hacerme la graciosa porque se que me he demorado en acutalizar, pero no me odien, odien a mis profes que me tienen leyendo todos los dias de la semana (si, ni fin de semana dejo de leer ¬¬) ok igual tengo la culpa por estudiar pedagogia en lenguaje xd.**

**En fin gracias a todas las que siguen y comentas y me he fijado que tengo mas seguidores :D eso me alegra :3 jejejeje ya las dejo que lean y espero les agrade este capitulo un poco mas largo, pero solo un poco ;3**

**QUE TENGAN UNA LINDA SEMANA Y FIN DE SEMANA, NOS LEEMOS...**

CAPITULO V

Una vez que las mujeres ingresaron, fueron recibidas por el dueño del lugar que se sorprendió al ver a las lobas.

Pero si es mi trio favorito –decía mientras las mujeres reían y las rubias miraban confundidas - ¿Cómo están?

Sexy como siempre –decía con su alter ego Kiara.

Candente, como tú sabes –decía Santana cerrándole un ojo.

Muy buen Kurt ¿y tú? –ahora era Rachel la que como siempre era la más centrada de las tres.

Genial, gracias por preguntar –le respondía y ahora miraba a las otras dos –ustedes nunca cambian –decía y las lobas se echaban a reír.

Las chicas habían conocido a Kurt quien era un mago, cuando este las busco por ayuda, una vez que las lobas se encargaron del problema las recompenso con dinero, y así fue como las chicas comenzaron su trabajo de cazadoras.

¡Oh! pero que descortés soy –el castaño claro se había percatado de la presencia de las rubias –un gusto soy Kurt Hummel dueño del lugar –estrechaba la mano con las policías que miraban el lugar pintoresco adornado con muchos cuadros de lobo y temática familiar.

Un gusto, bonito lugar –decía Lauren y el mago sonreía.

Gracias, lo he hecho en honor a las chicas –apuntaba a las lobas que lo miraban sorprendidas.

¿Por qué en honor a ellas? –interrogaba ahora Quinn.

¿acaso no es obvio? –decía incrédulo Kurt llamando la atención de las rubias que negaban, y cuando iba a contestar Kiara se le adelanto.

Bueno ya saben mi apellido es Wolf –decía y miraba en desaprobatoria al mago que entendió el mensaje –y bueno en Londres nos conocían como las hermanas Wolf, aunque ellas no eran mis hermanas de sangre.

No te preocupes, siempre supe que me querías de hermana –decía la latina haciendo reír a todos y matando el incómodo momento –en fin Hummel ¿nos darás una mesa?

Si claro acompáñenme les daré la mejor mesa que tenemos, y no se preocupen de pagar, la casa invita –todos se alegraban y seguían al hombre.

/o/

Mientras en la universidad todos los presentes observaban atónitos a Jess, la cual fue soltada por los chicos que también la miraban extraño.

¿Qué demonios? –decía Ryder sin comprender.

Eres un fenómeno –agregaba con desprecio Jake y todos comenzaron a reír mientras una choqueada Jess se levantaba arreglándose la ropa y salía corriendo.

Beth al igual que todos quedo anonadada cuando descubrió la condición de la castaña, pero al verla correr supo que tenía que reclamarle a Kitty por lo que había dicho, pero no conto con que alguien se le adelantara.

¡Como fuiste capaz de hacer eso! –Marley le grito y luego impacto su mano en la mejilla de la rubia, que pronto se volvió roja. Kitty no sabía que decir, pero no iba a permitir que nadie la humillara, ni siquiera la chica de ojos azules.

Ahora veo porque la sigues tanto –le respondía enojada –¡debería darte vergüenza! –eso ultimo lo grito y todos miraban la interacción de las jóvenes.

Escúchame –Rose le dijo despacio y mirándola seria –lo que yo haga no te tiene que importar –ahora había tristeza en sus ojos –te recuerdo que tú y yo no tenemos nada y no fui yo la que lo decidió –tras decir esto Marley se marchó dejando desconcertada a Kitty.

Pronto toco la campaña y así todos se dirigían a sus respectivas clases mientras murmuraban sobre lo sucedido. Una vez que el pasillo quedo vacío, Beth decidió ir en busca de Jess, y la encontró, pero no le agrado ver a la joven Wolf aferrada al cuello de Rose que la consolaba. Nuevamente la rubia sintió esa combinación de dolor y celos, así que prefirió regresar a su salón.

Jess tranquilízate –Marley le acariciaba el cabello mientras la joven trataba de controlar su respiración.

No quiero volver a este lugar –decía mientras derraba lágrimas y se aferraba más a su amiga ya que recordaba que lo primero que vio cuando Kitty bajo sus pantalones, fue el rostro de terror de Beth y eso le había dolido.

Marley, Jess –aparecía la madre de la castaña y ambas jóvenes la miraban –supe lo que paso. Jess tenemos que llamar a tu madre –decía Emily.

No, por favor no quiero problemas –respondía mientras se ponía de pie, pues sabía que Kiara no reaccionaria bien.

Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo –dijo la doctora y marco a la loba.

/o/

Entonces Santana iba a empujar a Rachel a la piscina, pero Rach la tomo para llevársela con ella así que a esta morena no se le ocurrió nada mejor que afirmarse de Kiara que iba pasando con unos libros y las tres terminaron mojadas – relataba Kurt que estaba junto a las chicas, mientras las rubias reían imaginando la situación.

Dios recuerdo como Kiara se había enfadado –reía Rachel y la loba se cruzaba de brazos.

Eran libros muy importantes que nunca pude recuperar –se quejaba y las rubias seguían riendo.

No sabía que fueras del tipo de personas que lee – decía Lauren y por primera vez veía a Kiara sonrojada.

Créeme es un ratón de biblioteca –Santana hablaba y se ganaba un golpe de parte de la castaña mayor -¡AUCH! –y nuevamente las rubias seguían riendo, sin duda había sido una buena decisión haber aceptado comer con las chicas, ya que Kurt les había contado muchas historias sobre ellas, y así Quinn supo que Rachel amaba cantar y Britt supo que Santana era amante de la moda.

Supongo que alguna vez te escucharemos contar – Quinn le decía a Rachel y esta asentía tímidamente al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la rubia.

Si quieres puedes hacerlo ahora –decía Kurt apuntando un mini escenario –Santana y Kiara te pueden acompañar.

¿También cantas? –decía animadamente Brittany y la latina sonreía con suficiencia.

No solo canto, si no que soy muy buena bailando –le cerraba el ojo y la rubia clara sonreía.

Vaya al parecer tú tienes muchos talentos ocultos –ahora era la inspectora la que interrogaba a la loba mayor quien iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpida por su teléfono.

Permiso debo contestar –dijo y se paró del asiento alejándose y siendo seguida por la mirada de todos, los cuales se preocuparon al ver la cara de preocupación de Kiara.

¿Qué paso? –interrogo Rachel mientras veía como Kiara tomaba su chaqueta.

La paso algo a Jess –alcanzo a decir mientras rápidamente salía del lugar y se subía al auto dejando a sus acompañantes.

/o/

En tanto en la universidad Jess se veía ya más calmada, pero ahora estaba nerviosa por la reacción que tendría su madre al enterarse de lo sucedido, ya que sabía que Kiara era muy sobreprotectora con ella y más cuando se trataba de su condición.

Jess –de pronto apareció la loba agitada y abrazaba a su hija -¿Qué te paso?

Yo te lo explicare –aparecía Emily, para el pesar de Jess y la rubia le conto lo que había sucedido y como había previsto Jess, su madre salió rauda al salón de clases en busca del culpable.

Bien clase entonces…. –se encontraba el maestro dando su clase cuando fue interrumpido por Kiara quien abría la puerta y todos se sorprendían.

Quien te atrevió a molestar a mi hija –decía la loba con una voz que infundio temor en la gran mayoría de los alumnos.

Mamá no hagas nada –llegaban ahora Jess junto a Emily y Marley.

Vaya así que el fenómeno trajo a su mami para que la defendiera –decía Jake y todos reían pero al ver a la loba acercarse al joven se callaron.

Vuelve a llamarla así y te juro que mi rostro será lo último que recuerdes –Kiara lo amenazo mientras Jess trataba de detenerla, pero el joven al contario de asustarse enfrento a la mujer.

A mí no me amenazas –le dijo y la empujo, acto que Jess no soporto y le dio un golpe seco a Jake en la nariz, provocando que este gritara de dolor.

No te metas con mi madre –le grito, pero no se esperó que Ryder defendiera a su amigo y la golpeara en el labio haciendo que esta callera y fuera auxiliada por Kiara quien si no hubiera sido por Jess que se aferró a su mano, la loba hubiera atacado ahí mismo al joven.

No la vuelvas a golpear –de pronto todos escucharon a dos voces y vieron como tanto Marley como Beth golpeaban al chico, una en el rostro y la otra en sus genitales, provocando que el chico se retorciera del dolor.

¿Qué demonios pasa acá? – ahora aparecía la directora y veía lo sucedido –todos los involucrados a mi oficina –sentencio y así salieron las dos mujeres, los dos jóvenes y las tres chicas.

¿Qué paso? –justo llegaban las lobas y las policías que veían desconcertadas a todos los involucrados.

Después les explico –fue lo último que dijo la loba antes de perderse en la oficina de la directora.

/o/

Bien quiero que me expliquen –hablaba la directora dentro de su oficina mientras miraba seria a Emily, Kiara y Lauren, quienes como adultas decidieron entrar y arreglar esto.

Directora realmente lo lamento mucho. Todo fue un mal entendido –hablaba la Doctora pero Kiara la interrumpió.

¿Mal entendido? ¿Tú crees que humillar a una persona es un mal entendido? –decía alterara la loba.

Pero eso no justifica que se arreglen a golpes –ahora opinaba la inspectora y las otras dos la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

En primer lugar ¿porque estas acá? –le respondía de mala manera Emily ya que nunca le había agradado esa mujer.

Ella esta acá porque yo se lo permití –hablaba demandante la mujer mayor y las tres la miraban en silencio –ella es la ley y tiene todo el derecho a intervenir. Yo no quiero este tipo de problemas en mi universidad y si ustedes están creando problemas solo me queda acudir a las autoridades –sentenciaba enfadada.

No creo que sea necesario directora –intervenía con cautela Lauren –por ser la primera vez esperemos que con una charla y suspensión aprendan la lección.

Mmmmh –la directora meditaba unos minutos.

Disculpe directora –de pronto hablo la loba y las presentes la miraban –sé que mi comportamiento y el de mi hija no estuvieron bien, pero –se ponía derecha en el asiento y se acercaba un poco a la mesa de la mujer – me gustaría que entendiera que no puedo permitir este tipo de atropello en contra de ella –ahora tomaba la mano de la mujer y la miraba con su rostro más seductor e igual que su tono –por eso me gustaría que al menos la lección que les dé a esos muchachos sea la necesaria –ahora casi le susurraba –eso me dejaría más tranquila y me llevaría una muy buena impresión de usted –termino de decir y veía como la mujer mayor se sonrojaba mientras las otras rubias no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Lo tendré en mente –le respondió la directora sonriendo y Kiara supo que su cometido había funcionado.

Luego de que las mujeres salieran la directora hizo entrar a los jóvenes y les informo su decisión la cual fue en suspender a los chicos por una semana, mientras que Marley y Beth por un día y tres a Jess.

Gracias por defenderme –Jess les dio a la joven rubia y castaña mientras están sonreían tontamente

Sabes que eres mi amiga y siempre te ayudare –dijo Marley y le besaba la mejilla para luego marcharse y una vez que se fue la joven Wolf miro a Beth.

Beth yo quería…-decía nerviosamente mirando hacia el piso, pero sintió como las suaves manos de la rubia la tomaban del rostro y hacia que la viera.

Mira Jess yo de verdad te ayude porque sentí la necesidad de hacerlo –le decía mirándola con ternura – tu eres una buena persona que no tiene que pasar por esto –le sonreía y la joven le devolvía el gesto –pero hay muchas cosas que me gustaría que me explicaras –le dijo y Jess asintió –perfecto entonces podrías venir a mi casa a las ocho.

Ahí estaré –le sonrió y se quedaron mirando por unos minutos mientras ambas se perdían en la mirada de la otra y se iban aproximando, pero se vieron interrumpidas por unas voces que conocían.

No puedo creer que le coquetearas a la directora. Es como 20 años mayor que tú –veía a Lauren reclamarle a Kiara mientras esta solo rodaba los ojos.

¿enserio K? –decía la latina –demonios eres una maestra dame esos cinco –chocaba su palma con la castaña que sonreía y luego las chocaba con Rachel.

Espera tu aceptas este tipo de actos –Quinn hablaba con el ceño fruncido y Rachel bajaba la mirada.

Claro si son amigas, tal vez hagan lo mismo –agregaba Lauren.

No lo puedo creer eso no está bien –decía con decepción Brittany y la latina negaba.

No esperen déjennos explicarles –decía Rachel pero Quinn la detuvo.

No hay nada que explicar. Mejor nos vamos –sentencio y las tres rubias se retiraron –vamos Beth grito y la joven asintió.

No creo que me quieran ver en tu casa –decía con temor Jess y la rubia comenzó a reír.

No te preocupes estarán en la comisaria a esa hora –vio como la castaña se tranquilizaba –nos vemos –le beso la mejilla y luego se marchó.

Porque solo a Jess le resultan las cosas –Rachel reclamaba y miraba con el ceño fruncido a la joven.

Todo esto es tu culpa Kiara –Santana la recriminaba –así que tendrás que ayudarnos –agregaba y la castaña mayor levantaba una ceja.

¿Qué tienes en mente? –Rachel se acercaba a la latina que sonreía.

Bueno ellas no nos quieren ver a nosotras, pero supongo que se interesarían en ver a las "ladronas" –y tras decir eso tanto ella como Rachel sonreían maliciosamente y miraban a Kiara.

A no conmigo no cuenten. Me niego rotundamente –las apuntaba, pero sabía que terminaría involucrada en esto.

/o/

Luego de dejar a Beth en la casa, las policías fueron a la comisaria para ver si tenían noticias sobre las ladronas. Luego de llevar un buen rato sin nada decidieron ir por un café, pero en el camino se toparon con tres tipos que realmente no les agradaban.

Johnson –decia no muy feliz la inspectora mientras veía al inspector acompañado de un rubio y un moreno.

Vamos Lauren cuando me dirás Terry –decía el moreno mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia o al menos eso trato porque esta no se dejó.

Hola Brittany –saluda el rubio a la policía mientras esta tenía una sonrisa forzada.

Hola Sam –decía y luego desviaba la mirada.

Te vez bien Quinn –ahora decía el moreno cerrándole un ojo.

Lo sé y me encantaría decir lo mismo de ti Puck –decía enfadada.

Se ven enfadadas, pensé que estarían felices luego de verlas tan bien acompañadas en ese restaurant –decía Terry y las rubias miraban sorprendidas.

¿Acaso nos están vigilando? –interrogaba Lauren.

No solo pasábamos por aquí –respondía Puck.

Más les vale, porque no les debe importar lo que hagamos –respondió de mala gana Quinn.

Si nos disculpan debemos irnos –interrumpía Britt y junto a sus amigas retomaban su camino mientras los hombres las miraban.

Tendremos que encargarnos de esas entrometidas –decía Sam refiriéndose al trio de lobas.

Tranquilo tengo todo planeado para hoy –decía Terry y los tres sonreían con malicia.

Luego de que las rubias salieron del local donde habían tomado un café, vieron en la puerta del lugar un sobre negro con la palabra "para las policías". Entre las tres se miraron y Lauren la tomo para abrirla y leerla.

**Esperamos que la falta de lo que tomamos prestado el otro día no les está causando muchos problemas.**

**Queremos hablar con ustedes así que sigan la dirección que está más abajo y busquen otro sobre con más indicaciones.**

**Se despiden sus queridas ladroncillas.**

¿Qué demonios? –decía Quinn.

Creen que sea una trampa –opinaba Britt.

No lo sé, pero debemos ir –sentenciaba Lauren y así las tres se dirigían al lugar indicado.

/o/

Una vez que Jess salió de su casa y dejo a su madre junto a sus tías que hablaban de algún plan que en lo personal no quería saber, la joven iba rumbo s la casa de la rubia, aunque sinceramente se sentía muy nerviosa por todo lo que suponía tendría que enfrentarse.

Bien Jess solo tienes que golpear la puerta –se daba animo mientras tomaba aire y golpeaba para luego esperar unos minutos.

Hola. Me alegra que vinieras –Beth la recibía con una sonrisa percatándose que la castaña se perdía en su cuerpo y en el vestido que llevaba.

Eeh ah si –salía de su trance –te di mi palabra de que vendría.

Genial entonces vamos –la rubia salía de su casa y arrastraba a Jess quien estaba algo confundida.

¿A dónde vamos? –indagaba mientras Beth la invitaba a subir a su auto.

No lo sé –se encogía de hombros –supongo que daremos algunas vueltas mientras me cuentas algunas cosas –le volvía a sonreír recibiendo el mismo gesto de parte de Jess.

/o/

En tanto el trio de rubias habían seguido las pistas de las ladronas hasta que llegaron al bosque, posteriormente encontraron otro sobre y al leerlo vieron que tenían que separarse y tomar distintos caminos. Las policías dudaron unos minutos, pero decidieron hacerlo con la condición de que si a alguna le pasaba algo llamara a las otras.

Creo que no fue una buena idea habernos separado –decía Quinn mientras se internaba en el bosque, de pronto vio la silueta de una persona y no dudo en sacar su arma y acercarse, pero cuando la persona se volteó se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de aquella chica que había besado en el callejón, pues llevaba el mismo vestuario, solo que en vez de cubrirse el rostro con el pasamontañas tenía un antifaz.

No esperaba que me recibieras con un arma –Rachel le indicaba el objeto y la rubia lo bajaba.

Lo siento –dijo bajando la mirada, pero no espero que la castaña se acercaba levantara su rostro y la besara. Ese beso hacia sintiera en su cuerpo un millón de descargas, que su corazón se acelerara, que sus manos temblaran en busca del contacto de la piel de la mujer. Quinn sentía que perdía la noción de tiempo y espacio, solo eran ellas dos y se percató de que la castaña también sentía lo mismo.

Lo-lo siento Quinn –susurro una vez que se separaron pero la rubia solo le hizo callar y le acaricio el rostro, pero algo hizo clic en su mente y miro extrañada a la castaña.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –fue directa y veía los nervios de Rachel, como demonios la castaña le diría quien era, si Kiara se los había prohibido.

Mmmmh bueno… este yo… digamos que te he estado investigando –dijo en un susurro y Quinn se sorprendía.

No crees que es injusto que tu sepas quien soy y yo no sepa nada de ti –la recrimino pero en un suave tomo ya que al ver que la castaña bajaba la mirada le había causado ternura, pero de pronto fueron interrumpidas por algo que se lanzó sobre Rachel.

/o/

En tanto Brittany se encontraba en una situación parecida ya que había llegado junta a Santana que la esperaba con un ramo de flores.

Para ser una ladrona eres muy atenta –sonreía la rubia clara.

Creo que ambas somos ladronas –le dijo dejando confundida a la policía –porque tú me has robado el corazón –le susurro sobre sus labios y ambas se unieron en un pasional beso, el cual sin duda la latina intensifico ya que gracias a su olfato se había percatado que la rubia estaba ovulando y eso provocó un gran calor en su cuerpo y se dejaron llevar por ese fuego interior que compartían. Ambas sabían lo que provocaban en la otra y eso las hacia querer más de la otra.

No crees que tengo derecho de ver el rostro de la chica a la que le robe el corazón –le dijo Britt una vez que se separaron y la morena se tensó ya que le habían prometido a Kiara que mantendrían su identidad en secreto, pero para su suerte o mala suerte sintieron como algo se acercaba y gruñían furiosamente.

/o/

No es lindo que te apunten con una arma en la cabeza –decía Kiara quien se encontraba a la orilla de un rio tirando piedras mientras Lauren la apuntaba.

Eres una ladrona, que tomo algo que yo quiero devuelta ¿Esperabas que te recibiera con unos regalos? –respondía la inspectora, pero pronto bajo el arma.

Lamento desilusionarte, pero quemé lo que les robamos -respondía aun tirando piedras al rio.

¿Qué hiciste qué? –la rubia se alteró y la tomo del brazo para que se volteara y al chocar su mirada con la de la mujer sintió algo extraño recorrerle el cuerpo y se perdió en esa misteriosa mirada que de alguna razón le era familiar.

¿Por qué me miras así? –decía algo nerviosa Kiara ya que no se sentía cómoda con la mirada de la rubia y cuando Lauren iba a responder miro hacia atrás y la mujer y ambas se agacharon ya que una vestía se había abalanzado sobre ellas.

/o/

¿Entonces eres intersexual? –interrogaba Beth mientras caminaba junto a Jess por un parque.

Así es –respondía la joven.

Supongo que no debe de haber sido fácil –decía la rubia.

Bueno no fue tan difícil –respondía Jess mirándola –siempre tuve a mi madre apoyándome, además tenía a mis tías y amigos –vio como Beth estaba pensativa -¿En qué piensas?

¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer? –vio como la joven bajaba la mirada y eso la hizo temer por su respuesta.

No –susurro avergonzada.

¿Y que hay con Marley? –fue directa con la pregunta, tenía esa duda y quería sacársela de encima, pero nuevamente se preocupó cuando vio la mueca en el rostro de Jess.

Mmmmh bueno Marley es mi amiga –decía y Beth la miraba para que continuara – y ella sabe mi condición y lo acepta –la rubia fruncía el ceño, no era la respuesta que queria.

¿Pero entre ustedes no hay nada? Digo por lo agitadas que salieron del baño aquella vez –ahora veía nuevamente como Jess bajaba su rostro. Dios eso la desesperaba.

Bueno yo… -decia nerviosa jugando con sus manos –había tenido un problema… y bueno Marley… ella entro al baño… yo le dije que no… pero ella insistió y… fue detenida por la rubia.

Ok no quiero saber –dijo seria y volteándose algo enfadada.

Beth yo no quiero que te enojes conmigo –la castaña la tomaba del brazo girándola y mirándola con arrepentimiento.

No te preocupes no me puedo enojar contigo –respondía con sinceridad pues ver aquel tierno rostro de la joven le provocaba perdonarla –es solo que no me gusta ver que te coquetea –decía ahora en tono celoso y Jess se sorprendía.

Mmmmh s-si tú me lo pides me no dejare que lo vuelva a hacer –decía dudativa y Beth sonreía.

No quiero que ella ni ninguna otra se te acerque –le decía –¿y saber porque? –preguntaba y Jess la miraba y negaba –porque quiero ser solo yo la que lo haga –respondía tomándola por el rostro y acercándose a los labios de Jess, para al fin después de tantos intentos fallidos, pudieran besarse y saborear esos apetecibles y exquisitos labios.

Te lo prometo –respondió la joven Wolf luego de separarse y tratar de recuperar estabilidad en su cuerpo, pues sentía como dentro de su estómago volaban miles de mariposas.

Eso espero –la volvía a besar –te quiero –haciendo que la castaña sonriera y se volvieron a besar, pero no se habían percatado de la presencia de aquel joven moreno que las miraba seriamente mientras planeaba como llevar a cabo su venganza y una tétrica sonrisa salía de su rostro.


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW CAP, ESPERO LES GUSTE :3 Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y LEER.**

**FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA :D**

CAPITULO VI

¿Cómo demonios había pasado de estar besando al amor de su vida a tener a un horrible lobo sobre ella? No tenía ni la menor idea y sinceramente no se podía dar el lujo de meditarlo ya que aquel animal al que por surte tenia dominado por tenerlo sujeto del hocico, estaba forcejeando para liberarse.

Quinn corre –le grito la castaña bajando la guarda y esto fue aprovechado por el lobo que se zafo del agarre de Rachel.

Cuidado –alerto la rubia preocupada mientras veía como nuevamente aquel animal trataba de atacar a Rachel, pero está nuevamente lo aprisiono esta vez de sus patas delanteras.

Rayos esto molesta –se quejaba ya que con el antifaz no podía ver bien, así que no dudo en quitárselo y nuevamente el animal se liberó.

¿Ra-Rachel? –susurro la rubia al ver el rostro de la castaña. Se sorprendió mucho, pero de cierta forma estaba feliz de descubrir que su querida ladrona era ella.

Santana, Santana –de pronto escucharon unos gritos y tanto las chicas como el animal voltearon a ver y se percataron de como algo venia rodando hacia ellos, seguido de Brittany.

Estúpido animal –la latina lanzaba al lobo y se ponía de pie mirando a Rachel que al igual que ella no llevaba antifaz.

Quinn quédate con Brittany, nosotras nos encargamos –sentencio seria Rachel que junto a Santana miraban a los lobos. Ambas se habían percatado de que no eran lobos normales, de hecho sabían que en ese lugar no habían lobos normales.

¿Están locas? –respondió la rubia de ojos verdes –acaso no saben que tenemos armas para defendernos –dijo y al escuchar eso ambos animales se voltearon a ellas dispuestas a atacarlas, pero las lobas fueron más rápidas y se interpusieron terminando ambas en el suelo con ambos lobos sobre ellas.

Mientras Santana sujetaba a la bestia del cuello, Rachel lo hacía del hocico ya que ambos querían atacar el cuello de las chicas y de pronto sintieron como ambos animales se quejaron y se quitaron de encima.

¿Kiara? –dijeron ambas mientras veían como la castaña había lanzado una piedra en la cabeza al lobo que atacaba a Santana y golpeaba con un palo al que tenía a Rachel.

Lauren –las rubias corrían junto a la inspectora y todas se miraban preocupadas.

¿Estás bien? –interrogo Brittany ya que la mujer tenía una herida en la cabeza.

No se preocupen por mí, Kiara es la que está más lastimada –decía con preocupación.

¿Qué te paso? –Rachel se acercaba a la castaña y veía que tenía un gran rasguño sobre su pecho.

Este maldito me ataco, pero ya me encargue de él –dijo mostrando a un seriamente lastimado lobo el cual arrojo junto a los otros dos.

¿Se dieron cuenta? –Santana interrogaba y las castañas asentían y se pusieron en pose defensiva y con sus ojos amarillos miraban serias a los animales que como pudieron se retiraron.

¿Kiara que te pasa? –una vez que los animales se retiraron Lauren se acercaba preocupada al ver como la mujer se retorcía del dolor, eso sorprendió a todas, pero sobre todo a las lobas ya que sabían que ese tipo de heridas no se demoraban en curar.

Necesita curarse esa herida –decía preocupada Brittany.

Vamos a su mansión, también nos deben explicar mucho –agregaba Quinn y las chicas asentían y seguían su camino.

/o/

Vaya parece que les han dado una paliza –reía un hombre al ver el estado de los tres policías que se quejaban del dolor.

Hubiera acabado con ella si me hubieras dejado –escupía Terry y veía como una sonrisa sarcástica se formaba en el rostro del hombre mayor.

Créeme que no podrás en ella. No es como tú –el hombre se ponía a caminar -pero supongo al menos cumpliste tu principal misión ¿no?

Si, la lastime con la garra en la que me vertiste de tu sangre –decía aun sin comprender y miraba a su compañeros que estaban tratando de recuperarse.

Magnifico, al menos ahora sabrá de mi presencia –reía el moreno –Elizabeth prepárate, porque Damián Wolf volvió para atormentarte –sonreía con malicia provocando un escalofrió en los tres policías.

/o/

Duele, duele, duele, duele –se quejaba Kiara con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Lauren limpiaba sus heridas con alcohol y sus amigas reían al ver a la loba quejándose.

Deja de llorar, es por tu bien –decía la inspectora y se ganaba una mirada asesina de parte de la castaña, pero luego volvió a quejarse por el ardor.

Vamos K deja de quedar mal delante de todos –se acercaba la latina riendo, pero no espero que la loba tomaba un algodón con alcohol y lo pusiera en la herida que la latina tenía en la frente –demonios duele, duele, duele, duele –se quejaba con lágrimas en los ojos –porque hiciste eso, si sabes que nosotras nos curam… -se detuvo un momento y se dio cuenta de que en cualquier momento sus heridas se curarían y estaban delante de las chicas, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando entre las tres lobas se miraron y luego miraron a las sorprendidas rubias, pues ya ninguna tenía las heridas, solo a Kiara le había quedado una cicatriz en el pecho.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? –de pronto las tres rubias se separaban de las lobas mientras estas se miraban y susurraban.

Creo que deberíamos decirles –decía Rachel.

Yo apoyo esa opción –ahora hablaba la latina.

¿Y si las dormimos y borramos su memoria? –opinaba Kiara y todas las presentes la miraba con incredulidad.

¿Sabes que escuchamos eso? –decía Quinn.

Y eso lo hace más sospechoso –agregaba Britt.

Bien ¿quieren saber la verdad? –las rubias asentían y Kiara suspiraba y miraba a las lobas –entonces solo miren y no digan nada –tras decir esto las rubias vieron como las respiraciones de las mujeres comenzaban a agitarse y algo extraño pasaba con sus cuerpos pues salían garras de sus dedos y sus músculos crecían un poco, pero lo que realmente las sorprendió fueron los colmillos y esos ojos amarillos que las miraban fijamente.

¿Qué se supone que son? –trataba de articular tranquila la inspectora.

Somos lobos –decía Kiara –de hecho los que nos atacaron suponemos eran como nosotras –informaba y las lobas se preocupaban al ver la expresión de desconfianza en el rostro de las policías.

Pero queremos que les quede claro que nosotras no atacamos a las personas como ellos –decía rápidamente Rachel para tratar de romper el incómodo momento.

Solo queremos que sepan que somos pacíficas y que nunca las dañaríamos –ahora decía Santana –pero si no nos creen respetaremos su decisión –ahora bajaban la mirada –y esperamos que al menos guarden nuestro secreto –fue lo último que dijo ya que sintió como unas cálidas manos la tomaban y unos agradables labios la besaban al igual que a Rachel.

Por supuesto que no le diremos a nadie –respondía Britt una vez que se había separado de la latina.

Y aunque nos tomó por sorpresa la noticia, eso no cambia lo que sentimos por ustedes –ahora decía Quinn mirando a Rachel que sonreía.

¿Enserio se lo toman así como así? –Lauren decía algo enojada mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Kiara.

Hey que quieres decir con eso –respondía la loba alfa.

Que yo no confío en ustedes –ahora se provocaba un enfrentamiento de miradas entre las dos mientras sus compañeras miraban la escena.

Vamos LO no es para tanto –trataba de apaciguar las cosas Quinn.

¿Acaso no lo ves? –le gritaba la inspectora provocando que Rachel se posicionara delante de su rubia y le gruñera.

¡RACHEL! –Kiara la regañaba –y tu explícate de una vez –ahora se dirigía a la rubia.

Que dicen que no atacan personas, pero misteriosamente aparece un cuerpo cerca de sus terrenos, y para variar roban material importante de la investigación y se deshacen de ella –tomaba aire –no se ustedes, pero para mí es muy sospecho.

¿Quieres saber la verdad? –le respondía Kiara notoriamente enfadada – primero nosotras no matamos a ese tipo, segundo si robamos esa cosa fue para que tus investigadores no descubrieran algo que nos delatara, y con eso me refiero a la especie –aclaraba y caminaba hacia un cajón y sacaba una bolsa –y por ultimo si quieres comprobar que digo la verdad toma y examina esto –le entregaba lo que habían robado –pero solo tú puedes hacerlo –termina de hablar dejando a todas calladas y el momento tenso hubiera seguido si no hubiera sido por la llegada de dos jóvenes a la mansión.

Me alegra que hayamos aclarado las cosas –decía Beth mientras caminaba de la mano junto a Jess.

Si a mí también –sonreía mientras entraban a la sala, pero su rostro cambio al ver a las mujeres -¿Qué les paso? –preguntaba preocupada al ver la ropa destrozada y rasgada de las lobas.

Larga historia. Solo debes saber que les contamos la verdad –respondía Rachel y Jess se sorprendía.

¿De qué verdad hablan? –decía con el ceño fruncido Beth y ahora todas las presentes miraban a Kiara esperando que ella dijera algo.

¿Por qué me miran así? –respondía con fastidio –saben que, hagan lo que les dé la gana yo necesito salir a tomar aire –y acto seguido sale de la casa dando un gran portazo.

Eso fue algo… intenso –decía Quinn y todas asentían.

Bien,¿ entonces me dirán esa dichosa verdad? –insistía la joven Fabray y se percataba de la incomodidad de las mujeres.

Beth –Jess llamaba su atención y la tomaba del rostro, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Quinn que levantaba una ceja –¿confías en mí? –la rubia asentía –entonces yo te lo explicare, pero más adelante ¿ok?

Está bien –respondía con un puchero pero su momento fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de alguien.

Creo que las que tienen que explicar algo son otras personas –decía seria Quinn y las jóvenes se separaban algo sonrojadas.

De hecho tenemos que tener una conversación –ahora hablaba seria Rachel.

Pero ya he tenido esa conversación con mamá y esa latina –apuntaba a Santana que sonreía con suficiencia.

No me refiero a eso, sino a algo más serio –decía la castaña y veía a Quinn provocando que Jess la recorriera un frio por la espalda.

/o/

Deja de seguirme –decía enfadada Kiara mientras se volteaba y veía a la rubia.

Solo te traía esto –respondía enojada mientras le tiraba una chaqueta –has salido con toda la ropa destrozada.

Pues no debiste preocuparte por una animal como yo –seguía respondiendo con agresividad.

¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara con la noticia? –ahora Lauren gritaba.

Como tus amigas por ejemplo –decía con dolor y la inspectora se calmaba y bajaba su rostro.

Bien lo siento –decía y miraba a Kiara que tenía la cara hacia un lado –pero soy insegura y no puedo dejar de ser así –ahora la loba la miraba arrepentida.

Ya déjalo, después de todo yo tampoco reaccione bien. Solo tratemos de llevarnos bien.

En ese caso te apoyo –ahora sacaba la bolsa y le prendía fuego dejando atónica a Kiara –y quiero que sepas que te creo y confió en ti.

Supongo que eso es un avance –sonreía Kiara y contagiaba a Lauren –será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

/o/

¡¿QUÉ TU QUE?! –se escuchaba el grito de Quinn mientras Jess que estaba junto a Beth en un sillón bajaba la mirada. De tras de ellas estaban Santana y Brittany tratando de dar apoyo a las jóvenes mientras Rachel trataba de hacer que Quinn se calmara.

Q-Que… mmmmh… este yo soy… soy… inter…intersexual –tartamudeaba una nerviosa joven Wolf mientras Beth la tomaba de la mano para darle confianza.

Lo que quiere decir es que entre sus piernas tiene un enorme p... –estaba diciendo la latina pero fue interrumpida por Quinn.

Se lo que significa –decía en tono severo –entonces supongo que puedes dejar embarazada a alguien –Jess asentía mientras Beth levantaba su ceja y sonreía ya que no había pensado en eso –OOH NO. TÚ QUITA ESA SONRISA –La mayor de las Fabray recriminaba a su hija.

¡Pero mamá! –respondía Beth y se formaba una guerra de miradas.

¿Qué pasa acá? –de pronto volvían Kiara y Lauren y todas veían sorprendidas, ya que no se percataron de la ausencia de la rubia.

Lo que pasa es que estas dos están saliendo y yo no voy a permitir que tú hija embarace a la mía y no pueda terminar sus estudios –decía alterada Quinn.

Ya veo –la loba miraba a su hija seria –¿tienes algo que decir?

Mmmmh bueno yo…-Jess tomaba aire y miraba a Quinn –señora Fabray le prometo que cuidare a su hija y no hace nada que de alguna forma pueda afectarle. Sé que puede desconfiar de mí, pero yo le demostrare que soy una persona que cumple sus promesas ya que así me han educado –decía mientras las lobas sonreían y las rubias miraban sorprendidas –además quiero mucho a Beth y nunca dejare que algo le pase –ahora sonreía mirando a la joven rubia que la miraba con admiración.

Vaya Quinn no sé tú, pero a mí me convenció –decía sorprendida Lauren.

Bien entonces confiare en ti –decía la rubia –y ven a darme un abrazo –sonreía y Jess se dirigía a ella.

Aaaaw abrazo grupal –decía Brittany y así todas se unieron en un abrazo.

/o/

Así paso una semana en donde cada pareja de alguna u otra forma estaban llevando la relación.

Rachel y Quinn estaban tomándose las cosas con calma, ya que ambas habían tomado la decisión de primero conocerse bien, pero de algo estaban seguras y eso era de que atracción entre ellas si había. En tanto Santana y Brittany iban a pasos agigantados, ya que siempre salían juntas y se perdieron algunos días de esa semana sin dejar rastro, para luego volver como si nada. Mientras que Kiara y Lauren habían decidió tratar de ver si congeniaban como amigas. A veces resultaba y en otras no tanto, pero al menos estaban tratando. Y para finalizar, Beth y Jess estaban muy bien juntas, aunque en ocasiones los celos de Beth hacia las chicas que se le acercaban a Jess eran extremos, las chicas no tenían muchos problemas. Aunque para Beth Marley siempre significaría algún problema, ya que la joven de ojos azules era muy cercana a la castaña y eso realmente la molestaba.

Hola Marley –decía Jess quien iba ingresando a la universidad junto a Beth quien habia fruncido el ceño al ver a la castaña de ojos azules, pero lo que no sabía era que Jess había aclarado las cosas con su amiga y está a la vez se había sincerado con ella y le había confesado que quería provocar celos en Kitty ya que en su tiempo habían estado juntas, pero por problemas se habían separado.

Hola Jess, Beth –saludaba con una sonrisa –puedo hablar unos segundos contigo –preguntaba a su amiga.

Claro no hay problema –respondía para asombro de la rubia –¿nos puedes esperar adentro? –le preguntaba a su novia poniendo cara de cachorro a lo que Beth no pudiendo resistir asentía.

No me gustaría meterte en problemas con ella –decia Marley una vez que Beth se habia retirado.

Tranquila no hay problemas –le sonreía Jess –y dime ¿has hablado con Kitty?

Claro que no –respondía bajando la mirada sonrojada –sabes que ella no quiere hablarme, además después de lo que me hizo en secundaria yo tampoco sé si me gustaría escucharla.

Sé que lo que hizo no estuvo bien, sigo yo no dejaría a Beth por miedo al qué dirán, pero creo que si de verdad la quieres y ella a ti deberían hablarlo –se encogía de hombros.

No lo sé –decía desanimada –tengo miedo a que me rechace –bajaba nuevamente su rostro.

Hey mírame –Jess la tomaba por el rostro y la obligaba a mirarla –no debes temer, sabes que si pasa algo me tendrás a mi –sonreía contagiando a su amiga, pero de pronto sintió como su cuerpo era empujado y caía al suelo.

Ups lo siento no te vi Jess –decía burlona Kitty mientras entraba a la universidad.

¿enserio te gusta? –preguntaba a su amiga mientras se ponía de pie y Marley reía.

Será mejor que entremos –decía y así ambas ingresaron y llegaron a su sala de clase donde Beth las esperaba.

Buenos días alumnos –de pronto aparecía la directora junto a un hombre moreno de ojos oscuros –les quiero presentar a su nuevo profesor –decía indicando al hombre que había sacado ya suspiros entre algunas alumnas.

Buenos días soy Damián Wolf –se presentaba el hombre y de pronto todos miraban a Jess que tampoco entendía nada.

¿QUÉ? –gritaba sorprendía mientras a kilómetros de distancia, más bien en su casa, se encontraba Kiara arreglando unas flores pero sintió un mal presentimiento y dirigió su mirada hacia la ciudad.

Esto no está bien –fue lo último que dijo antes de salir directo al vehículo.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola :D aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo :3 y agrege algo por pedido de mi nueva lectora :D jajajaja espero te guste, despues sera mas intenso ;3_**

**_Y bueno como siempre agradecerle a todas las que leen y comentas, de verdad lo aprecio mucho :3_**

**_En fin que tengan un buen fin de semana porque lo que es yo tengo que estudiar mucho :'c_**

CAPITULO VII

Hola Quinn –Rachel aparecía fuera del departamento de policías llevando dos cafés y con una gran sonrisa.

Hola Rach y gracias por el café –sonreía la rubia mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios a la castaña.

Sabes que no es un problema para mí –respondía y luego bebía de su café –te ves un poco cansada ¿mucho trabajo? –interrogaba y veía como su rubia suspiraba pesadamente.

Hemos estado todo el día haciendo papeleo con Lauren –decía frustrada –además Britt ha desaparecido junto a Santana otra vez, lo que significa más trabajo para nosotras –decía con un tierno puchero y la castaña no puedo resistirse y rio –Hey no es gracioso.

Lo siento, lo siento. Es solo que me pareció muy tierna la forma en la que lo dijiste –se defendía bajo la seria mirada Fabray –además no te preocupes, cuando termines podemos ir a comer a algún lugar. Yo te confesare todo el sacrifico –decía subjetivamente mientras Quinn levantaba su ceja.

La señorita Berry me está haciendo propuestas indecentes –decía en tono sensual mientras se acercaba a Rachel que reía y se dejaba llevar por la situación.

Bueno solo si la señorita Fabray acepta –respondía mientras se acercaban, pero fueron interrumpidas por la inspectora.

¡Quinn!. Oh lo siento –bajaba la mirada avergonzada mientras Quinn apoyaba su frente en el hombro de Rachel y gruñía.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba la rubia una vez que incorporándose.

Hay un vehículo que va a exceso de velocidad y se ha pasado tres semáforos en rojo –informa emocionada y Quinn junto a Rachel la miraban extrañadas.

¿Y que con ello? Deja que algún oficial se encargue –respondía con poco ánimo la detective.

Ese es el problema. No hay oficiales disponibles, de hecho solo estamos tu y yo en el departamento así que el deber llama –la arrastraba mientras Quinn se iba quejando –Rachel si quieres puedes venir con nosotras –dijo deteniéndose.

Claro. Con gusto –respondía riendo la castaña mientras veía aun como Quinn se quejaba y subían al auto policial.

/o/

¿Pasa algo señorita? –preguntaba la directora mientras Jess negaba con la cabeza.

Lo siento directora –se disculpaba, pero aún estaba incomoda bajo la atenta mirada de aquel hombre.

Disculpe ¿puedo saber su nombre? –decía el profesor mientras pensaba –**estoy seguro que es ella, además tiene el mismo olor que Elizabeth.**

Jess, Jess Wolf –se removía incomoda la castaña mientras escuchaba murmullos de sus compañeros ya que se había dado cuenta de que compartían el mismo apellido.

Creo conocer a tu madre. Me podrías decir su nombre –Damián estaba expectante por la respuesta y de cierta forma eso incomodo un poco a la castaña e incluso a Beth.

Se llama Kiara Wolf –respondía y nuevamente murmullos mientras el hombre fruncía el ceño y pensaba un poco.

**Claro Elizabeth se cambió el nombre a Kiara luego de que se dejara influenciar por el idiota de Henry **–se decía a sí mismo y luego le sonreía a la joven –claro es ella. Sabes yo y tu madre nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo y éramos muy cercanos –decía y luego se alejaba de la joven –bueno chicos espero nos llevemos bien y nos veremos pronto –se despide y seguía su camino con la directora mientras Jess tenía un conflicto interno.

**¿De dónde conoce a mi mamá? ¿dijo que eran muy cercanos? Además lo del mismo apellido. Si no mal recuerdo mi madre me dijo que no tenía hermanos… ¿será posible que ese hombre y mi madre hayan tenido algo? Y si él es mí… **-sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos al sentir unas manos sobre las suyas.

Cariño, ¿estás bien? –preguntaba la rubia mirando con reocupación a Jess.

Tranquila no te preocupes –le sonreía –será mejor que pongamos atención a la clase – decía y su novia asentía no muy convencida.

/o/

Demonios malditos semáforos en rojo –se quejaba Kiara mientras sin importarle pasaba otro semáforo y casi provoca un choque – lo siento, pero necesito llegar donde mi hija –se disculpaba por la ventana sin detener su vehículo mientras las personas le reclamaban.

Hey loca ten más cuidado –le gritaba una mujer a la cual casi atropella.

Maldición la policía –decía la loba mientras veía el vehículo policial siguiéndola – a la mierda. No me detendré –decía mientras aceleraba y doblaba en una calle.

Pero que rayos –decía enfadada Lauren –se cree que escapara –ahora ella aceleraba y doblaba mientras Quinn y Rachel como podían se sujetaban para no salir volando del auto.

Hey ese auto no les parece familiar –decía Quinn mientras Rachel trataba de verlo, pero solo apreciaba el color azul metálico.

Eso no me interesa, solo quiero detenerlo –decía enfadada Lauren y acelerando más logro ganarse al lado del loco conductor.

Mierda me ha alcanzado –decía Kiara –sabía que con el mini cooper no podía ser tan rápida –se quejaba mientras sentía los gritos del auto policial.

Hey detente o si no será peor –le gritaba la enfurecida rubia.

Espera un momento ¿no se te hace conocida? –preguntaba Quinn y la castaña miraba y se sorprendía.

Se parece a Kiara –decía Rachel y la rubia de ojos verdes la miraba.

Kiara –grito y la conductora del otro vehículo las miro y se percató de que eran las chicas, pero al mirarla perdió la concentración y se dirigía a un poste.

¡CUIDADO! –gritaron las chicas en el vehículo policial mientras veía como la gente trataba de esquivar el mini cooper y Kiara impactaba con el poste.

¿Kiara estas bien? –Rachel junto a las agentes se dirigían al vehículo y abrían la puerta del conductor.

Maldita bolsa de aire –la loba se encontraba peleando con la bolsa que la ayudo a salir ilesa del choque.

¡Eres idiota o que! –la recriminaba Lauren y veía como la chica salía rápidamente del auto y corría –Hey te estoy hablando.

Lo siento tengo que ir a ver a Jess. Prometo pagar los daños –terminaba de decir dejando preocupadas a las mujeres que no dudaron en seguirla.

/o/

Las clases estuvieron muy aburridas hoy –Beth iba caminando junto a Jess, pero esta última iba muy callada –Hey te pasa algo –le pregunta deteniéndola.

No es nada. Lo siento –se disculpaba, pero la mirada seria de Beth le dijo que esta conversación no quedaría ahí.

Hey puedes confiar en mí. Además estas así desde que hablaste con ese profesor –le decía con el ceño fruncido y la castaña reía, pues le encantaba cuando Beth se preocupaba por ella.

Bueno ¿recuerdas que en algún momento te mencione que nunca conocí a mi padre? –la rubia asentía –bueno es nunca supe de él porque mi madre nunca me hablo de él, supongo debió haber hecho algo muy malo para que ella nunca me lo mencionara –Beth la miraba confusa.

¿Y a qué quieres llegar? –decía y veía como Jess suspiraba.

Lo que quiero decir es que es extraño que él tenga el mismo apellido que nosotras y estaba pensando que tal vez él es mi padre, digo como dijo que conocía hace mucho tiempo a mi madre –decía afligida.

Amor no debes sentirte así por eso. Tal vez debería hablar con Kiara y mencionarle al profesor a ver que te responde –Beth la acariciaba y la besaba para tranquilizarla.

Tal vez tengas razón pequeña –se tranquilizaba un poco y la besaba.

EEEEEWWW. No hagan esas cosas delante de los demás, es asqueroso –decía Kitty junto a sus amigos Ryder y Jake.

No puedo creer que te hayas fijado en ese fenómeno Beth –decía con desprecio Jake.

Hey trátala con respeto –la rubia lo recriminaba y el chico reía.

Oblígame –decía desafiante el moreno y de pronto veían como Marley se acercaba a ellos.

Por favor no hagan problemas –pedía la chica de ojos azules, pero Kitty la miraba seria.

Tú no te metas que eres igual que Beth. Mira que juntarte con este fenómeno. Me das asco –decía sarna y a Marley se le rompía del corazón.

Hey será mejor que la respetes –Jess reaccionada mientras apuntaba amenazante a Kitty –y tú no te atrevas a meterte con Beth –ahora apuntaba al joven que no se inmutaba y se acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña.

¿Tienen algún problema? –de pronto escucharon una voz masculina y todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

No profesor –contestaba Jake nervioso bajando la mirada.

Entonces será mejor que sigan su rumbo –decía Damián y veía como Kitty y los chicos se retiraban –no es bueno que tengan problemas en la universidad –les decía ahora a las tres chicas.

Gracias y no se preocupe profesor – contestaba cortés Marley y el hombre sonreía.

Bueno entonces me retiro –decía y seguía su rumbo, pero algo lo detuvo.

Espere le quiero preguntar algo –Jess le dijo y el hombre sonriente se volteó –de donde conoce a mi madre.

En tanto Kiara ya se encontraba en la universidad recorriendo los pasillos en busca de Jess –Maldición donde estas –decía y volteaba en una esquina y de pronto sintió que la cicatriz de la semana pasada que ya estaba casi curada le ardía –demonios me duele mucho se quejaba, pero seguía caminando y de pronto al voltear vio una escena que la dejo helada, pues delante de ella estaba aquel hombre posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Jess –demonios no puede ser el –se decía así misma mientras cada vez más su herida ardía y su corazón se aceleraba y de pronto aquel hombre levanto la mirada y se vieron fijamente y este le sonreía con arrogancia provocando que las piernas de Kiara temblaran y se desmayara.

¿Madre? –Jess al fijarse que su profesor miraba algo detrás de ella volteo y veía como la loba caía al suelo –Mamá –gritaba desesperada corriendo hacia ella y justo en ese momento aparecían las policías junto a Rachel y socorrían a la loba.

Kiara. Kiara despierta –Rachel trataba de hacer que la loba reaccionara pero esta no se movia.

¿Que sucede? –aparecía Emily y al ver a su amiga en el suelo no dudo en socorrerla –rayos hay que llevarla a un hospital.

Llevemosla en el auto policial –decía Quinn mirando a la inspectora que no paraba de mirar con peocupacion a la loba.

Bien tenemos que cargarla hasta ahí –la doctora junto a Rachel iban a tomarla, pero en ese momento intervino el profesor.

Yo lo hago –dijo y Jess le dio una mirada aprensiva mientras Rachel sentia una corriente fria en su cuerpo al ver a ese sujeto. No sabia porque, pero no le daba confianza.

Bien andando –al fin reaccionada Lauren mientras todos la seguian al auto.

/o/

**Elizabeth te quiero presentar a alguien –decía Damián mientras la loba fruncia el ceño.**

**Más vale que sea alguien interesante –respondía la loba.**

**Bueno no se cuan interesante sea –aparecía un hombre mayor –Henry Wolf -se presentaba.**

**¿Wolf? -miraba a Damián – ¿Como tú?**

**Asi es. Él es mi padre –respondía el moreno.**

**Un gusto señor –saludaba la castaña.**

**Bien los dejo solos. Debo viajar, pero nos veremos en unos meses –se despedía el lobo dejando a Elizabeth y Henry solos.**

**¿No te aburres de hacer lo que el te dice? –de pronto pregunto el hombre mayor.**

**El me transformo asi que le debo lealtad –respondía con el ceño fruncido.**

**Pero eso no significa que debas andar matando por el. Claro al menos que te guste –se encogía de hombros. Fue lo ultimo que dijo dejando pensativa a la loba.**

/o/

¿Donde rayos estoy? –dijo Kiara mientras abría los ojos.

Al fin despiertas –aparecía Emily y le sonreia -han estado muy preocupadas por ti –decía apuntando a unas dormidas Rachel, Lauren y Jess.

¿Que me paso? –preguntaba incorporándose.

tuviste un pequeño infarto –respondía la doctora examinándola, pero sintio como alguien despertaba.

Mamá –Jess se arrojaba sobre la loba llorando.

Hey estoy bien –Kiara le acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla.

Dios al fin despiertas –ahora Lauren se arrojaba sobre la loba dejándola sorprendida, pero no esperaba que la máquina que registraba sus latidos le hiciera una mala jugada y comenzara a sonar mostrando que su corazón se había acelerado.

Si ya estoy bien –le sonreía mientras internamente maldecía a la máquina.

Nos tenías preocupadas K –Rachel que estaba a los pies de la cama la saludaba.

Vamos no fue para tanto –respondía con el ceño fruncido -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? –ahora miraba a Emily que estaba llenando unos papeles.

Un día –decía sin más y la loba se sorprendía y le iba a decir algo, pero la doctora la detuvo.

No te preocupes me encargue de todo. No quedara ningún registro de ti en ese hospital –le susurraba y la castaña respiraba tranquila.

Eres la mejor Emily. No sé cómo pagarte todo lo que haces por mí –decía y la rubia de ojos azules sonreía.

Ya sabes cómo pagarme –le cerraba el ojo y la inspectora veía seria la interacción –bien iré a hacer algunos papeles y te dejare ir –decía y salía de la habitación.

Una vez que la loba junto a sus acompañantes se retiraban del hospital fueron interceptadas por unos hombres.

Kiara Wolf quedas detenida –Terry junto a sus amigos se interponían delante de la loba que los miraba seria.

Espera un momento, se supone que yo llevaría el caso –Lauren se interponía y hacia frente al inspector.

Lo siento pero nos dijeron que su comisaria estaba muy ocupada y nos pasaron algunos casos –decía con arrogancia el moreno irritando a la rubia.

¿y puedo saber porque me detienen? –interrogaba la loba.

Bueno déjame ver –sacaba una hoja –exceso de velocidad, pasarte semáforos en rojo, chocar contra un poste y darte a la fuga. Si creo que eso es suficiente motivo para llevarte detenida –el hombre guardaba la hoja y Kiara lo miraba enojada.

No se la pueden llevar. Acaba de salir del hospital y debe tener reposo –Jess trataba de hacer comprender a los policías.

Lo siento, pero eso no me interesa –decía Terry y esposaba a Kiara desatando una discusión entre las dos partes, pero de pronto escucharon una voz y todos dirigieron su mirada a esa persona.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? –decía una mujer rubia de unos 50 años, pero de un buen físico.

Comisionada –decían al mismo tiempo la rubia y el moreno mirando a la mujer.

¿Por qué hacen tanto alboroto y fuera de un hospital? –preguntaba seria y de pronto vio a Kiara y se sorprendió.

Lo que pasa es que no nos dejan llevarnos a esta mujer –decía el moreno.

No se la pueden llevar comisionada. Acaba de salir del hospital y necesita reposo –Lauren interfería y la mujer miraba seria al moreno.

Inspector usted sabe que no puede llevarse a alguien que tiene problemas médicos –dijo la comisionada y Terry bajo la miraba a regañadientes y le quito las esposas a Kiara.

Pero cuando se recupere tiene que estar preparada para su detención –sentencio enojado y se retiró.

Siempre tengo que salvarte el trasero Wolf –dijo la mujer una vez que los hombres se marcharon.

No seas tan egocéntrica Silvester –respondía Kiara para la sorpresa de Lauren.

¿Se conocen? –interrogaba la inspectora mientras Rachel y Jess asentían.

Larga historia –decía Kiara - ¿y a que debo el honor de tenerte ante mi Sue? –ahora se dirigía a la mujer.

Tenemos que hablar sobre Damián –decía y todas se sorprendían, pero sobre todo Jess.

/o/

Aun no sabía cómo había terminado ahí en la casa de Beth, pero de cierta forma estaba más tranquila luego de haber escuchado lo que Sue tenía que decir y de que su madre le haya aclarado que Damián había sido el que la había transformado y que él no era su padre y aunque hubiera querido hablar más con Kiara, esta le insistió que era mejor que pasara la noche donde las policías, ya que sabía que estaría muy preocupada y sería capaz hasta de no ir a la universidad por quedarse cuidando de su madre.

¿Por qué están tan pensativa amor? –preguntaba la joven rubia mientras se recostaba en el sofá junto a Jess.

Solo estaba pensando en lo que me dijo mi madre –respondía acariciando el rostro de la rubia sonriéndole.

¿Y pudiste resolver esa duda que tenías? –le preguntaba Beth mientras se posicionaba sobre el pecho de la castaña.

Si y tenías razón, solo me estaba atormentando –respondía mientras acariciaba la espalda de su novia y así se quedaron unos minutos viendo televisión hasta que decidieron ir a dormir.

Supongo que mi madre con tía Lo llegaran en unas horas más –decía la rubia saliendo del baño ya con su pijama que consistía en una polera y unos pantalones cortos.

Si yo también lo pienso –decía Jess volteándose y viendo sorprendida a la rubia mientras esta también la mirada de la misma forma ya que Jess tenía una polera holgada y solo sus bóxer y ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que dormirían juntas en una casa estando solas.

Eeh… ¿cuál lado de la cama prefieres? –trataba de concentrarse Beth su miraba divagaba por el cuerpo de la castaña.

¿Cuál prefieres tú? –interrogaba Jess tratando de no sonrojarse por la mirada de la rubia.

El derecho –respondió y Jess asintió –supongo tomaras el izquierdo –dijo la rubia indicando el lado para que Jess se acercaba y una vez que ambas se acostaron cada una estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

¿Jess? –preguntaba la rubia en un susurro esperando que la castaña estuviera despierta.

¿mmmh?

¿puedo abrazarte? –decía tímidamente.

Claro –respondía la castaña y sintió como Beth pasaba su brazo sobre su abdomen y juntaba sus piernas con las de ella y sentía la tranquila respiración de esta, pero al contrario Jess al sentir el contacto de la rubia había provocado una reacción en su cuerpo –**vamos no jodas ahora. Es la primera vez que estamos solas en una cama ¿no puedes esperarte?** –se decía internamente regañándose porque su miembro quisiera hacer acto de presencia.

¿Te encuentras bien? –Beth le preguntaba ya que había sentido como Jess se removía intranquila.

Sí. Bueno es solo que… -se detenía sonrojada mientras la rubia captaba el mensaje y se alejaba un poco.

Ooh lo siento no quise… –decía Beth pero fue interrumpida por la castaña.

No, no. Está bien –respondía rápidamente y Beth la miraba con una sonrisa.

¿Entonces si hago esto también está bien? –rápidamente la rubia se posiciono sobre Jess mientras esta dejaba escapar un quejido al sentir a Beth sobre su miembro y la rubia la besaba apasionadamente dando paso a todo el deseo que sentían la una por la otra y así como apareció el deseo, también aparecieron las caricias desesperadas y los quejidos ahogados.

Demonios Jess –Beth se quejaba mientras la castaña lamia sus pechos ya que ambas ahora se encontraban solo con la ropa interior inferior –dios no pares –decía agitada mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas sobre Jess y está también se quejó.

Beth, n-no voy a resistir tanto –decía con dificultad Jess ya que la humedad de la rubia había traspasado su ropa interior.

Enton-entonces hazlo –rogaba Beth –quiero, no necesito sentirte Jess –suplicaba mientras la castaña la besaba y la volteaba y se separaba de ella -¿Qué pasa? –decía confundida.

Necesito uno de estos –Jess sacaba un condón y se lo ponía, para luego dirigirse a la cama y posicionarse sobre Beth mientras la besaba mientras le quitaba las bragas para rozar la punta de su miembro con la intimidad de Beth.

Dios. Jess te necesito dentro de mí –Beth se retorcía bajo la castaña y cuando esta iba a penetrarla sintieron la voz de Quinn y Jess salto de la cama y se metió en el baño.

Hija ya llegue –Quinn golpeaba sutilmente la puerta y Beth ya vestida se asomaba por la puerta.

¿Qué pasa mamá? –decía con la puerta un poco abierta y completamente roja.

Solo venía a avisar que ya llegue –decía mirándola extrañada -¿y Jess?

Está en el baño –respondía nerviosa.

Ya veo. Entonces buenas noches –se despedía de su hija –ah y ESPERO QUE JESS RECUERDE NUESTRA CONVERSACION –decía en voz alta y de pronto escucharon un ruido desde el baño –Bien ahora si me voy –decía riendo mientras Beth cerraba la puerta y suspiraba.

¿Ya se fue? –preguntaba la castaña asomándose desde el baño.

Si, ya puedes salir –decía Beth mientras se acercaba a Jess.

Rayos eso estuvo cerca –decía Jess suspirando y Beth la besaba riendo.

Creo que mejor debemos irnos a dormir –decía la rubia y Jess asentía y se vestía para ir a la cama junto a la rubia.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Quinn esta se encontraba riendo junto a otra mujer.

Dios eres muy mala Quinn –Rachel reía mientras se encontraba recostada en la cama de la rubia.

Hey soy su madre y eso hacemos las madres –se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo tiernamente el ceño.

Ya déjalo y ven –Rachel la atraía hacia ella y la besaba.

Solo espero que no tome venganza –fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de meterse a la cama junto a Rachel y dejarse llevar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello bella people :D espero no haberme demorado mucho, es solo que mi plan era subirlo hace dos dias pero me dedique a otras cosas u.u**

**alsfree: Buen en realidad cuando comenze no sabia por que pareca centrarme pero como Jess y Beth fueron bien recibidas para mi sorpresa me centre un poco en ellas pero igual hablo de las demas, aunque mi plan era mas contar la historia de las lobas :D**

**cvlbrittana: jajaja bueno en esta capitulo aparece porque santana y britt no estaban espero te guste aunque sea solo un poco xD y me alegra te guste la historia de Beth y Jess porque relamente no pense que a alguien le interesara jajaja y en cuando a esos lobos en el proximo capitulo nuestras chicas les mostraban quienes son las que mandan en la ciudad ;)**

**SoDamnBeatiful1: primero decir que me encanta leer tus comentarios no se es como que pienso que seria genial dejarlos al final de cada capitulo para dejar suspenso en los lectores jajajaja bueno y en cuanto a Damian si todos estan tranquilos con que no sea el padre de Jess pero aun asi el esta relacionado con Kiara/Elizabeth por eso es que no la deja tranquila asi que mas de un problema le traera a la familia Wolf y sobre Quinn jajaja si les arruino el momento a las chicas pero se olvido de que existe el karma XD.**

**Y bueno a todos los demas que comentan un gran saludo y que sea una grata semana 3**

CAPITULO VIII

Y ahí se encontraba ella acostada en una cama que no era la de ella mientras en su cabeza aun daba vuelta toda aquella información que recibió. Demonios ¿en que se estaba metiendo? No lo sabía, pero era capaz de correr aquel riesgo solo por estar al lado de aquella misteriosa mujer que la podía hacer enfadar con su arrogancia o de lo contrario podía hacerla la mujer más feliz cuando sacaba aquel lado amable. Si sería capaz de correr el riesgo solo por ver sonreír esa castaña de indescifrable mirada, no importa si tendría que enfrentar a lobos, vampiros, hadas o lo que sea, ella estaría a su lado apoyándola.

Hey buenos días –de pronto se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Kiara en la habitación –he preparado el desayuno así que pensé en que deberías bajar –y si ahí estaba ese lado amable que tanto adoraba Lauren.

Gracias, pero se supone que yo debería preocuparme por ti, después de todo tu eres la enferma –decía la rubia y la loba reía –enseguida bajo –agregaba y Kiara cerraba la puerta.

Una vez que la inspectora se había arreglado bajo y se dirigió a la cocina en donde se encontraba la loba leyendo un libro mientras daba un sorbo a su taza.

Vaya te vez más tranquila –decía la rubia y la loba levantaba la mirada.

Bueno Sue me dio una buena noticia ayer, así que eso me dejo más tranquila –se encogía de hombros y miraba a la rubia que aún no entendía perfectamente la conversación de ayer.

Entonces… -meditaba un poco mientras se servía una taza de café - ¿Qué es eso de que Sue es una cazadora? –interrogaba recordando la conversación de anoche.

**Bien Silvester esta es mi casa –decía Kiara mientras todas ingresaban.**

**¿tienes algún lugar más privado para que hablemos? También necesito que Berry entre –decía la mujer.**

**Espera creo que también tengo derecho de saber –sentenciaba Lauren con el ceño fruncido –después de todo también estoy involucrada ¿no?**

**Yo también quiero saber que ocultan sobre Damián –también intervenía Jess –él es un nuevo maestro de mi carrera –decía tras ver la mirada de sorpresa de Kiara la cual al escuchar lo último miro a Sue.**

**Tranquila de eso les quería hablar –decía y mirada a todas las presentes –bien supongo que podemos hablar aquí –Kiara asentía y la mujer proseguía –bien como saben yo soy una cazadora.**

**¿Qué significa eso? –interrogaba confundida Lauren.**

**Yo después te lo explico –le dijo Kiara y Sue prosiguió.**

**Bien como decía tú y Rachel saben lo de mi trabajo ya que ustedes también lo fueron –las lobas asentían –bien lo que me ha traído hasta aquí es que me han llegado rumores de que hay un lobo infectando a muchos por este lugar y bueno supongo que tú sabes quién tiende a hacer esas cosas –Kiara asentía.**

**Damián –decía y todas las demás se sorprendían.**

**¿él es un lobo? –preguntaba Jess.**

**Y uno muy peligroso –agregaba Sue.**

**Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo –decía Rachel.**

**Pensé que lo sabias –decía la mujer mayor -¿no se lo dijiste? –Kiara negaba y suspirada.**

**Rachel él fue quien las convirtió a ti y a Santana – la castaña más pequeña se quedaba en shock y de cierta forma ahora entendía porque aquel sujeto no le había dado buena espina.**

**¿pero qué tiene que ver contigo? –preguntaba Lauren y Jess agradecía internamente que la rubia preguntara.**

**El también me convirtió a mi hace mucho tiempo –decía mientras apretaba sus manos – el me obligo a hacer muchas cosas malas de las cuales me arrepiento, pero gracias a dios Henry me ayudo a encontrar el camino y fue como un padre para mi –decía y todas la miraban sorprendidas por la declaración.**

**Creo que nos desviamos del tema –decía la cazadora –como dije estaba tras Damián, pero él se enteró y se marchó probablemente a otra ciudad así que por ahora puedes estar tranquila –decía la mujer y Kiara asentía.**

**Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver el con mamá –seguía confundida Jess.**

**Él está obsesionado conmigo. Nunca me perdono que no lo siguiera y me quedara con Henry, como tampoco me perdono que me hiciera cargo de Santana y Rachel.**

**¿Acaso tuvieron algo? –preguntaba Lauren y la loba negaba.**

**Solo éramos amigos o eso pensaba yo –se encogía de hombros.**

**Bueno ya que esta todo claro yo solo quería informarte sobre esto y además quería pedirte un favor –decía la mujer –en realidad a ti, a Rachel y a Santana.**

**Lo que necesites –decía Rachel y Kiara la apoyaba –nosotras le informaremos a Santana.**

**Me gustaría que se hicieran cargo de los lobos que él ha transformado, ya saben enseñarles a no atacar a las personas y a cómo controlar sus poderes –decía y las chicas asentían…**

Bueno sé que lo de anoche fue mucha información para ti –Kiara hacia que Lauren dejara sus recuerdos y se centrara en ella – y respondiendo tu pregunta un cazador son los encargados de tener a los seres sobrenaturales al margen y en caso de que algunos no obedezcan las reglas son capturados y eliminados.

¿Y eso hace Sue? –Kiara asentía -¿Y ustedes?

Nosotras en su tiempo lo hicimos, de hecho por eso conocimos a Sue, pero luego decidimos dejarlo y comenzamos a trabajar por encargos recibiendo dinero por el trabajo –decía seria.

Ya veo –decía mientras se producía un incómodo silencio, pero fueron sacadas de su trance cuando escucharon a alguien llegar.

Ya llego por quien lloraban perras –gritaba Santana mientras Britt reía.

Al fin te dignas a aparecer –Kiara la recibía enfadada.

No seas exagerada –se percataba de la presencia de Lauren –además creo que lo has pasado bastante bien –la inspectora al ver la mirada de la latina se sonrojo.

¿En dónde estabas? –la loba hacia caso omiso de lo que amiga había dicho.

En Miami y antes de digas algo –se le adelanto ya que había visto como Kiara se iba a quejar –he estado haciendo algo por las tres.

A que te refieres –se cruzaba de brazos.

Bueno veras he estado pensando que deberíamos tener un trabajo o algo, entonces busque en internet y vi que un sujeto vende un local aquí en NY y pensé que podríamos hacer un bar o una disco o lo que sea –sentenciaba y la castaña se sorprendía.

¿y eso que tiene que ver con que fueras a Miami?

Bueno el sujeto se encontraba ella, así que fui para comprarle el lugar –le mostraba el papel –y además compre algunos autos nuevos que llegaran en unos días –a Kiara se le caía la mandíbula.

Por favor Kiara no regañes a Sany ella lo hizo por ustedes –Britt le decía con ternura y la loba suspirada frustrada.

Se bien como es Santana de impulsiva así que no diré nada, pero yo me hare cargo de eso –le quitaba el documento –y ahora tengo que decirte algo importante –decía seria y la latina se preocupó.

Será mejor que nosotras nos vayamos –decía Lauren a Britt.

Nos veremos después chicas –Se despedía la policía y besaba a la latina.

Hasta luego –se despedía Kiara para luego mirar a Santana y contarle lo sucedido.

/o/

Mientras tanto en la casa de las rubias, Beth junto a Jess se encontraban ya listas para ir a la universidad y mientras iban ingresando a la cocina se tomaron con Quinn y Rachel besándose apasionadamente.

EEEEEEW mamá en la cocina no –decía para molestar Beth, pero luego algo hizo click en su mente - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Buenos días para ti también Beth –Quinn fruncía el ceño – y bueno Rachel… ella –decía algo nerviosa.

Kiara me mando a ver como estaba Jess. Acabo de llegar y Quinn me invito a desayunar –decía ayudando a su rubia quien se lo agradeció.

Bien que tengan bueno días –decía y ahora miraba a Jess –vamos llegaremos tarde –la tomaba de la mano y la castaña se despedía de las mujeres.

Creo que estamos solas –decía Quinn subjetivamente y Rachel reía.

Supongo que ahora podré hacerte gritar todo lo que reprimiste ayer –le susurraba la castaña mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la subía a la mesa.

Dios Rachel –Quinn se quejaba mientras sentía los labios de la loba sobre su cuello y sus manos sobre sus muslos.

Quinn no sabes cuánto te quiero –decía Rachel recorriendo el cuerpo de la rubia mientras esta gemía por el toque de la loba.

Quinn ya llegamos –de pronto escucharon a las otras rubias y Quinn rápidamente tiro a Rachel y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa.

Quinnie –Britt gritaba efusivamente mientras entraba a la cocina, pero al ver a Rachel se detuvo en seco y tenía una maliciosa sonrisa.

¿Qué pasa Britt? oh hola Rachel -entraba ahora Lauren y miraba con una ceja levantada a las dos chicas que estaban un poco nerviosa.

Mmmm creo que yo mejor me voy –dijo rápidamente la loba y se marchó mientras Quinn lavaba algunas cosas.

Fabray deja de hacer eso –de pronto dijo la inspectora –crees que somos tan tontas para no darnos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando –decía haciéndose la ofendida.

No sé de qué hablas –la chica de ojos verdes se giraba tratando de hacerse la desentendía.

Quinnie te hubiéramos creído si no fuera porque tienes mal abrochada la blusa y porque estaban completamente nerviosas –ahora reía Brittany y la detective se sonrojo.

No es que te prohibamos tener vida sexual con tu pareja, pero hay lugares para eso y sinceramente la cocina no es una de ellas –terminaba Lauren y luego se marchaba a su habitación junto con Britt.

Maldito karma –Quinn se quejaba haciendo pucheros –nunca más arruinare la noche de mi hija.

/o/

Entonces eso es lo que haremos –Kiara se encontraba dando vueltas en el living mientras las otras dos estaban sentadas en el sofá sin prestarle mucha atención.

¿Entonces crees que debería ir con Quinn a Miami? –Rachel le preguntaba a la latina.

Claro si quieres aprovechar el tiempo a solas –decía Santana – Créeme el sexo allá es muy bueno – sonreía pero de pronto un cojín impacto en la cara de ella –¡Hey que te pasa!

No me están poniendo atención –se quejaba Kiara frunciendo el ceño.

Jajajaja Dios mío debiste ver tu cara San –Rachel reía, pero también recibió un cojinazo provocando la risa de la latina –¡Hey!

Escúchenme bien porque no lo repetiré –ahora estaba enojada –faltan 3 días para la luna nueva –las chicas la miraban atentas –iremos al bosque y buscaremos a los nuevos –las chicas asentían –y los obligaremos a que nos sigan por las buenas o por la malas. ¿Entendido?

Copiado capitana –Santana hacia el gesto con su mano.

Perfectamente –decía Rachel y la loba sonreía con suficiencia.

Genial entonces si me permiten necesito descansar –decía Kiara y se retiraba.

Entonces… ¿Que fuiste a hacer exactamente a Miami? –Rachel interrogaba a su amiga mientras esta tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro –ok creo que me arrepentiré por haber preguntado –pensó la castaña mientras escuchaba atenta lo que su amiga decía.

Flash Back

**No puedo creer que estemos acá –Brittany no salía de su asombro viendo las playas de Miami.**

**Bueno pues créelo –respondía la latina –creo que nos merecemos este momento solo tú y yo.**

**Muchas gracias –respondía mientras la besaba –pero no debiste gastar tu dinero –decía con el ceño fruncido.**

**De eso no te preocupes, Kiara es la que paga –sonreía –además también hare algunas cosas para que no se enoje –se encogía de hombros –ahora será mejor que entremos al hotel para que después disfrutemos del mar –tomaba a la rubia de la mano y ambas se dirigían al hotel. **

**Luego de pasar el día en la playa y recorriendo el lugar, Santana ya había planeado la sorpresa que tenía para su rubia ya que aunque no lo admitiera delante de las lobas ella estaba completamente enamorada de Brittany y por ella sería capaz de hacer las cosas más románticas.**

**No me gusta llevar los ojos tapados Sany –La morena guiaba a la policía por la playa mientras reía por la impaciencia de esta.**

**Tranquila ya falta poco –decía y luego de caminar unos pasos le destapaba los ojos - ¿Y bien?**

**Wooow –realmente Britt había quedado sin palabras ya que se sorprendió al ver el camino de velas en la playa que llegaban a una mesa en medio de esta –esto es hermoso San –sonreía y besaba a la morena.**

**Bueno lo mejor para la chica que me robo el corazón –decía –pero eso no es todo mira ven –la llevaba esta la mesa y se sentaban, para luego Santana dar una palmada con sus manos y de pronto aparecieron unos hombres tocando una serenata junto a otros hombres que les llevaban la comida. Brittany realmente estaba sorprendida y no podía creer todo lo que la latina hacía por ella.**

**Dios mío es hermoso –decía mientras se le caían unas lágrimas ya que ninguna de sus otras parejas había echo algo así por ella.**

**Hey aún falta lo más importante –Santana limpiaba las lágrimas de Britt y se arrodillaba frente a ella – bueno estoy un poco nerviosa –reia un poco y suspiraba –Brittany desde el momento en el que te conocí sentí que tú eras para mí. Kiara una vez nos dijo que cuando nosotros los lobos nos enamoramos de una persona ese amor es para toda la vida y cuando te vi supe que yo quería vivir junto a ti para siempre y bueno luego de que supieras la verdad y me aceptaras supe que nada nos podría separar asi que hoy como muestra de lo que siento yo quisiera darte esto –sacaba una caja media y la abría mostrando una pulsera con pequeños zafiros azules –y pedirte si aceptabas ser mi novia y tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano mi esposa y compañera –terminaba mientras la rubia se abalanzaba sobre ella y la besaba asintiendo.**

**Fin flash back**

Wooow eso fue realmente hermoso –Rachel se secaba unas lágrimas y Santana sonreía con suficiencia.

Y lo mejor es que Kiara no se enterara de que esa fue mi verdadera razón para ir a Miami –decía pero al ver la cara de pánico de Rachel mirando hacia atrás de ella hizo que la morena cerrara los ojos asustada -¿Esta detrás de mí? –su amiga asentía y la latina se volteaba viendo a una furiosa Kiara.

¡SANTANA LOPEZ! –Grito enojada mientras las lobas salían como podían de la mansión.

/o/

Ya habían pasado esos tres días y las lobas se encontrar en la cuidad con las agentes y las jóvenes.

Entonces hoy será una noche algo movida –decía con Lauren mirando a las lobas que asentían.

¿De verdad tiene que hacerlo? –decia con preocupación Britt mientras abrazaba a Santana.

Tranquila amor somos muy fuertes –Santana hacia como que mostraba sus músculos del brazo y Kiara, Rachel y Jess rodaban los ojos.

Pero eso no quita que no saben a lo que se enfrentaran –agregaba Quinn mirando a Rachel –puede que se enfrenten a un gran grupo y ustedes son solo tres.

Aunque sean miles podríamos con ellos –decía segura de sí misma Rachel.

Ellas se han enfrentado a muchas multitudes antes. De verdad no se preocupen –decía Jess para calmar a las rubias mientras abrazaba a Beth.

Además hay que tener en cuenta que hoy la luna nos acompaña –decía Kiara.

Pero también los ayudaría a ellos ¿no? –ahora intervenía Beth y las rubias miraban con preocupación a las lobas.

Ven por eso deben dejarnos acompañarlas –insistía Lauren y su amigas la apoyaban.

Si ustedes fueran nosotras estaríamos más preocupadas por ustedes que por nosotras mismas y eso sí sería peligroso –decía Kiara tratando de convencer a las agentes.

Prometemos que las llamaremos apenas terminemos –agregaba Rachel tomando de la mano a Quinn y Santana hacia lo mismo con Britt.

Bien pero por favor cuídense –decía la rubia de ojos verdes y besaba a su castaña mientras la latina hacia lo mismo.

Cuídate amor –se despedía Britt mientras las lobas salían de la casa.

Hoy te quedas aquí, pero compórtate –Kiara se despedía de su hija quien asentía y la abrazaba.

Cualquier problema no duden en avisarnos –Lauren tomaba del brazo a Kiara y la miraba con preocupación.

No te preocupes nos veremos mañana a más tardar al medio día –le cerraba un ojo y las tres salían.

Bien están listas pasa esto –la morena preguntaba y sus amigas asentían.

Creo que nos vendrá bien un poco de ejercicio –Rachel secaba sus garras.

O dios si como extrañaba patear traseros –Santana sacaba sus colmillos y ambas miraban a Kiara.

La luna hoy nos acompaña –sonreía la loba mientras sus ojos cambiaban a amarillos y las tres salían camino al bosque.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello bella people hoy les dejo un nuevo y algo mas extenso capitulo :D **

**Bueno como siempre gracias a toda la gente que se da el tiempo de comentar en serio se los agradezco :3 y a todos los que leen y me siguen por supuesto que tambien :D**

**Y espero que tengan una buena semana y ojala leernos pronto xD.**

**P.D: He estado escribiendo una nueva historia que sera solo faberry y termine el primer capitulo :3 pero aun no lo subire solo les dire que se llamara Somos Tu, Yo & Charlie asi que dejo que su imaginacion vuele y cuando lo suba veran que tan cerca estaban. Tambien no quiero arruinarles el leer este capitulo, pero quiero decir que Kiara siempre es sabia y sabe porque dice las cosas XD ya entenderan jajajaja.**

**Buuuueeeno ahora si besos y abrazos a distancia 3 (º)3(º)**

CAPITULO IX

Ya había pasado el tiempo que las lobas le habían dicho a las chicas y estas aun no tenían noticias así que como buenas agentes decidieron ir a ver qué pasaba y ahí estaban las tres rubias junto a Beth y Jess a punto de llegar a la mansión.

Bien entonces repacemos el plan –decía con nerviosismo Lauren quien iba manejando –primero iremos yo y Quinn y veremos alrededor de la casa para verificar que todo está en orden –las otras asentían –Luego si todo está bien Britt abrirá la puerta y nosotras ingresamos primero seguidas de ustedes dos –apuntaba a las jóvenes quienes asentían.

Bien creo que todo está dicho –suspiraba Quinn dándose valor y miraba a sus acompañantes y las tres bajaban del auto.

Una vez que recorrieron la casa las cinco mujeres quedaron desconcertadas ya que dentro de la casa se escuchaba música, como si dentro se estuviera dando una gran fiesta.

¿Pero qué demonios? –decía Lauren con el ceño fruncido y mirando a Jess que se encogía de hombros.

¿Qué se supone que haremos? –Britt preguntaba preocupada.

Y si solo entramos –opinaba Beth ganándose la mirada seria de las mujeres mayores.

No sabemos lo que pasa adentro –Quinn respondía y así se mantuvieron un buen rato debatiendo hasta que la voz de unos hombres la sacaron de su discusión.

Hey que se supone que están haciendo aquí –decía un hombre fortachón que intimidaba a cualquiera.

Están espiando creo que deberíamos hacer algo con ellas –decía otro sujeto más joven rubio de ojos grises.

Tranquilos de seguro tienen una explicación –decía otra joven parecía al anterior la cual miraba sonriendo a Jess.

Hey deja de mirarla así –Beth decía enojada mientras se ponía delante de Jess y la joven desconocida reia.

Vaya tienes agallas –se acercaba a la joven Fabray y mostraba sus ojos amarillos pero se detuvo cuando sintió algo frio tocando su cabeza.

Aléjate de mi hija –Quinn la apuntaba con su pistola y eso desencadeno una cadena de reacciones provocando que la joven tomara por el cuello a Beth mientras Quinn la apuntaba y a la vez el otro joven la tomara del brazo, pero Britt también sacando su arma apunto al joven mientras Lauren se encargaba de hacer lo mismo con el sujeto fortachón.

Esto es estúpido. Podemos resolver las cosas hablando –Jess que fue la que quedo libre trataba de calmar los ánimos hasta que una voz conocida le llamo la atención.

Chicos porque se demoran. ¿Qué rayos está pasando? –Rachel salía de la casa y se sorprendía al ver la situación –ustedes suéltenlas y ustedes bajen las armas –gritaba y todos se separaban mirándola confundidos.

Rachel ellas estaban espiando nosotros solo… -decía el hombre pero fue interrumpido.

¿Espiando? Rachel que demonios significa todo esto –Quinn estaba enfadada –nos tenían preocupadas.

Ooooh cierto olvidamos llamar –la castaña se daba un golpe en la cabeza.

Aun esperamos una explicación –decía Lauren seria – ¿Y Santana y Kiara?

Ahí vienen las chicas –decía emocionada la joven desconocida apuntando hacia adelante y todos los presentes miraron y se sorprendieron al ver un Camaro amarillo junto a un Ferrari rojo que venían a toda velocidad.

En tu cara López –Kiara salía feliz desde el Camaro mientras una derrotada latina salía del otro vehículo.

Fue solo suerte –se cruzaba de brazos –te apuesto a que Rachel en su Lamborghini te pateara el trasero ¿Cierto enana? –pregunto mirando a la castaña pero se sorprendió al ver a las rubias –ohh chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Demonios –Kiara hacia el mismo gesto que hizo Rachel y se golpeó la frente –lo siento chicas olvidamos decirles que todo estaba bien –decía Kiara pero se sorprendió al ver a Lauren acercarse y darle una bofetada.

Quiero que vayan inmediatamente dentro de la casa, te cures esas heridas y quiero que nos expliquen que rayos está pasando –le dijo alterada y Kiara solo agacho la cabeza y entro a la casa seguida por todos los demás.

Minutos después de que la pequeña fiesta que las lobas tenían dentro de la mansión se hubiera acabado se encontraban en el despacho las policías y las lobas hablando.

Entonces – Lauren esperaba con los brazos cruzados mientras las lobas miraban a Kiara y esta suspiraba.

Flash back

**¿Los sienten? Estamos cerca –decía Santana mientras las tres caminaba entre el bosque.**

**¿Escucharon eso? –dijo de pronto Rachel y las tres locas se acercaron al lugar de donde venía el ruido y vieron a un grupo de personas que veía a dos hombres pelear.**

**Vaya que bajo caen –decía Kiara llamando la atención de todos que al verlas pusieron sus ojos amarillos y tras un rápido conteo de la castaña dedujo que eran no más de 20 personas.**

**Acaso no saben que es peligro estar en el busque un día como este –decía uno de los hombres que estaba peleando mientras se acercaba a las mujeres.**

**¿No sabes darte cuenta de quienes con como tú? –Kiara lo tomaba de un brazo y lo arrojaba contra un árbol –escúchenme necesito hablar con ustedes –dijo seria y de pronto aparecieron tres sujetos conocidos para las lobas junto a un joven.**

**Y que te hace pensar que queremos escucharte –decía Terry arrogante mientras se acercaba a Kiara.**

**Créeme que lo harán por las buenas o las malas –respondió de la misma forma Kiara.**

**Entonces que sea por las malas –dijo y de pronto sus amigos se acercaron a Rachel y Santana mientras el junto al joven atacaban a Kiara.**

**Luego de una pequeña batalla en donde las chicas resultaron vencedoras Kiara arrojo delante de todos los demás presentes a un Terry muy lastimado junto al joven.**

**Hermano –Puck como pudo tomo al joven moreno y se lo llevo mientras Sam hacia lo suyo con Terry**

**Hey antes de que se marchen –Kiara les grito –no los quiero ver cerca de nuestras chicas –sentencio con enojo y los lobos se retiraron.**

**Bien esto es simple –ahora hablaba Rachel mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en su rostro –o nos escuchan o terminaran peor que ellos –dijo y todos los demás asentían.**

**No se preocupen no correremos el riesgo, además nuestra idea fue siempre escucharlas –se acercaba una joven morena de ojos azules.**

**Mi hermana tiene razón, pero ellos siempre nos dicen que hacer y nosotros simplemente obedecemos –agregaba un joven parecido a la otra.**

**Escucharemos atentos lo que tiene que decirnos –ahora opinaba el hombre fortachón que había atacado Kiara en un comienzo. Obviamente luego de que la loba les dijo que los ayudarían todos optaron por aceptar su ayuda y seguirlas a la mansión, donde al llegar vieron que los autos que Santana había encargado habían llegado y por la emoción decidieron hacer una fiesta junto con los nuevos lobos que serían sus aprendices.**

Fin Flash Back

Y eso fue lo que paso –terminaba de decir Kiara.

Claro y lo dicen así de fácil –Quinn se cruzaba de brazos.

Son unas inconscientes no saben cómo nos tenían de preocupadas –Ahora se quejaba Lauren.

Ellas tienen razón –Jess también opinaba y las lobas la miraban sorprendidas.

Y yo que te compre una moto que está en el garaje –dijo Santana y vio como a su sobrina se le iluminaba el rostro.

Pero supongo que cualquiera comete un error. Deberían personarlas –le decía la joven ahora a las rubias y luego salía directo al garaje junto con Beth.

Dios es una vendida – reía Britt y todas la acompañaban.

Entonces supongo que nos perdonaran –Santana ponía cara de cachorro y a su rubia se le escapaba un aaaw.

Si lo haremos –intervenía Quinn son una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pero igual las castigaremos –Lauren les mostraba el alcohol y las lobas retrocedían asustadas.

Lo siento cariño –Britt le decía a la latina mientras las tres rubias se acercaban a sus víctimas.

Mierda –fue lo último que susurraron las lobas antes de escucharse sus aullidos de dolor.

Así paso un mes, en donde las lobas se encargaron de enseñar a los nuevos quienes a pesar de que Kiara les había dicho que ella no era su líder y que eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran menos matar, ellos la seguían y respetaban e incluso sus amigas le dijeron que ellas también la veían como su líder. También paso otro echo que afecto un poco la relación de las jóvenes ya que los hermanos y el hombre de aquel día se habían quedado a vivir en la mansión por no ser de NY así que Kiara decidió que se quedaran a vivir con ellas e hizo trámites para transferir a los dos jóvenes a la misma universidad de Jess y Beth. Aquellos jóvenes que se habían identificado como Alex y Alice Wood o los mellizos Wood como les decía Tom que era el otro hombre que vivía en la mansión, habían causado gran revuelo en la universidad al llegar ya que ambos eran guapos y aunque Alex desde un comienzo había coqueteado con Jess al saber de su condición cambio de objetivo y se enfocó en Marley, echo que no agrado a cierta pequeña rubia que al verse forzada a defender lo que alguna vez fue de ella decidió afrontar a la joven Rose y asi ambas estaban juntas. Por otra parte Alice a pesar de que sabía que Jess y Beth estaban juntas no paraba de coquetear con la castaña provocando que la rubia Fabray se pusiera más territorial con lo que era suyo. Jess lo aceptaba de echo le parecía lindo ver a Beth celosa, aunque si lo pensaba bien no le gustaría verla si se enterara de que todas las mañanas Alice salía de su habitación con un provocativo pijama provocando que el cuerpo de Jess reaccionara. No sin duda eso nunca se lo diría.

Por otro lado y el hecho más importante del mes había sido que las lobas habían decidió abrir un local que era un café discoteque al cual llamaron lo sobrenatural, y a pesar de ser un lugar reciente se habían ganado un gran público tanto humano como no humano y hoy era una noche muy especial ya que Santana junto a Rachel y Jess cumplían un nuevo mes con sus respectivas parejas y hacían decidido cantarles delante de todos los clientes.

Hola buenas noches a todos –de pronto la atención de todos se centró en Rachel que estaba sobre el pequeño escenario que tenían en el local –primero que todo quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí esta noche –decía y miraba a Santana junto a Jess que estaban a su lado –bueno hoy es una noche muy especial para mí y mis amigas –decía y ahora continuaba la latina.

Y nosotras queríamos dedicarles esta canción y esperamos que les guste –apuntaba a la mesa donde se encontraban sus respectivas parejas mientras comenzaba a sonar la canción addictec to you de avicii.

Vaya eso es lo más romántico que he visto –decía Lauren de la barra.

Concuerdo contigo –decía Kiara mientras miraba de reojo a la rubia. De cierta forma la relación que tenían ambas era algo extraña, aunque ninguna se atrevía a admitir lo que sentía por la otra siempre tenían esa preocupación por la otra, esos celos y también se regalaban esos pequeños detalles, pero aun así ninguna se atrevía a dar el paso.

Sabes de cierta forma estoy feliz de que las chicas estén juntas –ahora miraba a Kiara –pero de cierta forma me da un poco de envidia.

¿Y por qué? –interrogaba aunque se esperaba una respuesta.

Bueno es genial tener a alguien que te amé tanto como ellas se aman. Creo que tal vez el amor no se hizo para mí –dijo lo último casi en un susurro mientras a la loba se le apretaba el corazón.

O tal vez el amor está más cerca de lo que crees –le dijo y de pronto ambas miradas se encontraron y ambas sentían como su interior se removía inquieto por la mirada de la otra, pero fueron sacadas de ese estado cuando sintieron a las personas explotar en aplausos y vieron a sus amigas besándose.

Minutos después llegaban las respectivas parejas junto a Kiara y Lauren.

Estuvieron increíbles chicas, fue un lindo detalle –decía Lauren y morenas sonreían

¿Cierto que lo fue? –decía una emocionada Britt mientras besaba a Santana.

Haría lo que fuera por ti amor –respondía tiernamente la latina y sus amigas reían.

Dios mucha azúcar me matara –bromeaba Rachel y la morena la miraba fulminante.

Vamos Berry tu tampoco te quedas atrás –decía y Rachel le sacaba la lengua.

Tiene razón cariño tu tampoco te quedas atrás –Quinn la besaba y Rachel sonreía bobamente.

Vez hasta cara de idiota pones –decía la latina vengándose y todas reían.

Bien creo que es momento de irnos –Jess le decía a Beth y la joven rubia la miraba sorprendida.

¿Me tienes otra sorpresa? –interrogaba con una sonrisa.

Claro que si –respondía la joven Wolf –nos veremos después –se despedía de las mujeres.

Nos vemos –decía Beth y ambas salían de la mano, pero fueron interrumpidas por un comentario que las hizo sonrojar.

Chicas compórtense –gritaron las seis mujeres al mismo tiempo y luego al ver el rubor de las jóvenes estallaron en carcajadas.

Supongo que también es momento de que nosotras nos marchemos –Rachel tomaba la mano de Quinn.

Nosotras también –ahora Santana tomaba a Britt.

Bien, bien vayan no queremos detalles –decía riendo Lauren.

Chicas usen protección –ahora decía Kiara y todas explotaban en una carcajada pero al ver la seriedad de la loba quedaron confundidas.

Bueno… nos vamos –dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño y así se retiraron las cuatro.

Supongo que al igual que yo, tu no podrás llegar a casa –pregunto la loba mientras daba un sorbo de su trago y la rubia reía.

Tienes razón Quinn me amenazo con que me haría la vida imposible –Kiara reía imaginándose la situación.

A mí con Santana me paso algo similar –ahora decía ella y ambas reían, pero luego hubo un silencio incómodo.

Mmmmh bueno supongo que iré a buscar algún hotel –Lauren hablo y se levantó del asiento, pero una mano la detuvo.

Arriba tengo una habitación, si quieres puedes quedarte ahí con… conmigo –susurro lo último y la rubia asintió

/o/

Rachel –beso –no sabes lo –beso –feliz que me –beso hacer –decía Quinn mientras besaba a la loba quien la tenía en brazos y la llevaba a la habitación.

No sabes lo feliz que me haces tú a mi Quinn –La loba la dejaba suavemente en la cama y la miraba a los ojos transmitiendo todo ese amor.

Te amo Rachel –susurraba en el odio de la castaña mientras lamia el lóbulo de esta y dejaba loca a Rachel.

Y yo a ti –decía la loba y devoraba el labio de su rubia mientras las manos viajaban por todas partes y trataban de reconocer el cuerpo de la otra –Quinn –Rachel la miraba suplicante y la rubia asentía dándole permiso para quitarle la ropa y así sentí la piel de su amada.

Te amo tanto Quinn –decía Rachel mientras la rubia sentía el cuerpo cálido de la loba sobre ella, sentía las manos de la castaña recorrer su cuerpo y detenerse en sus glúteos, sentía como los labios de la loba mordían y chupaban su cuello y bajaban hasta sus pechos y también sentía como llegaba ese calor bajo su vientre. Rachel con maestría masajeaba los glúteos de la detective mientras succionaba uno de los pezones y luego el otro. La loba sabía que Quinn estaba excitada, podía olerlo y también sentía los gemidos de esta que sin duda la excitaban a ella también. Luego de someter los pechos de la rubia decidió subir nuevamente a sus labios mientras los besaba y mordía, también decidió mover sus manos y recorrer las piernas de su chica internamente deteniéndose en aquel lugar que despedía un tremendo calor.

Dios Rach –Quinn gemía mientras volvía a besar a la loba y masajeaba los pechos de esta mientras escuchaba los suspiros desprendía –Rachel te necesito ahí –decía con ojos suplicante y rápidamente la loba bajo y con destreza comenzó a lamer y succionar el clítoris de la rubia que se retorcía del placer –Dios, así, así –decía mientras sujetaba la cabeza castaña y comenzaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las lamidas de Rachel pero de pronto tiro a la chica hasta ella y se fundieron en un beso, aunque Rachel no entendía mucho hasta que sintió los dedos de Quinn dentro de ella estimulando justo aquel punto exacto que hacia volver loca a Rachel.

Quinn –jadeaba mientras se movía al compás de su compañera –más rápido –decía Rachel y acto seguido decidió hacer lo mismo que Quinn y así ambas se encontraban estimulándose desenfrenadamente hasta que sintieron como la otra se contraía y ambas cayeron completamente extasiadas.

Dios eso fue WOOOW –decía Quinn aun agitada mientras Rachel se posicionada a su lado y sonreía.

Y eso es apenas el comienzo –le dijo mientras la volvía a besar y se preparaban para lo que les llevaría toda la noche.

/o/

Por otro lado en la mansión de las lobas, Brittany se encontraba acostada dentro de la tina llena de agua mientras dejaba escapar grandes gemidos y se retorcía.

No pares, no pares, vamos sigue así, OOHH MI DIOOOOS –decía mientras se estremecía y de pronto de entre sus piernas aparecía Santana con una gran sonrisa y la besaba.

No sabes cómo me encanta hacerte gritar así –le decía Santana mientras ambas acariciaban el cuerpo de la otra.

No sabes cómo me encanta que lo hagas –le respondía la rubia policía mientras entrelazaba sus piernas con la de la morena y se acoplaban a la perfección.

Te amo Britt –le susurraba Santana mientras comenzaba un leve movimiento de sus caderas rozando amas intimidades.

Yo también te amo Santy –le respondía Brittany y también se movía junto a su morena mientras aumentaban el movimiento y los gemidos en aquel lugar.

San –me-me vengo –decía la rubia mientras la latina aumentaba más los movimientos y así ambas llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo.

No sabes lo feliz que me haces al estar a mi lado –de pronto dijo la latina mirando a esos ojos azules que la volvían loca.

Tendré mucho tiempo para descubrirlo –le decía y se volvían a fundir en un beso.

/o/

Jess no me gusta llevar los ojos vendados –decía una impaciente Beth mientras su pareja reía.

Tranquila amor, solo unos pasos más y… Ya –le quitaba la venda y dejaba ver una manta en el suelo adornada con pétalos de rosas y velas, pero lo mejor era que estaba a orillas del rio dándole un total aire de romanticismo.

Esto es –la rubia había quedado completamente asombrada –es perfecto –dijo mientras con lágrimas de felicidad se volteaba y besaba a Jess.

Sabes que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti amor –le decía la castaña y la Beth sonreía y la volvía a besar.

Te amo –decía mirándola a los ojos y la joven le respondía de igual forma y luego le llevaba para que se sentaran en aquella manta.

Aun te tengo otra sorpresa –decía la castaña mientras invitaba a su chica a que se acostara a su lado –mira vez aquel montón de estrellas –le apuntaba y Beth asentía –bueno si te fijas bien parece que formaran un corazón –decía y Beth volvía a asentir –bueno como la hemos descubierto nosotras pensé que podía ser nuestra constelación, solo tuya y mía –le decía y miraba a una sonriente Beth que no aguanto más y se abalanzo sobre su novia llenándola de apasionados besos que dieron paso a sus más profundos deseos.

Beth –susurraba la joven Wolf mientras sentía como Beth rosaba con su cuerpo aquel abultado lugar.

Jess creo que ya estamos listas –le daba una mirada suplicante mientras la castaña asentía y volteando sus cuerpos quedo ella sobre la rubia –yo te ayudo –dijo Beth mientras bajaba el cierre del pantalón de su novia y daba un ligero toque al miembro de esta provocando un gemido en Jess.

Necesito esto –dijo sacando un condón y no dudo en ponérselo para luego bajar la braga de la rubia y subirle la falda –si no te sientes bien o te duele me lo dices ok –le susurro con ternura mientras Beth asentía y cerraba los ojos al sentir la punta del miembro de Jess penetrándola delicadamente, luego sintió como la castaña movía sus caderas provocando gran placer en Beth.

Mmmmh Jess más rápido –decía mientras comenzaba también a moverse y con sus manos apretaba el trasero de la castaña que también gemía.

Dios Beth se siente tan bien –decía la castaña mientras aumentaba sus embestidas y con ello los gemidos de la rubia quien en un momento dejo escapar un gran gemido producto del orgasmo que le había provocado Jess.

Te amo demasiado –le dijo la rubia mientras besaba a la chica quien salía de su interior - ¿Sabes que aún no hemos terminado? –le pregunta mientras Jess la miraba confundida, pero luego su rostro mostro una sonrisa pícara y volvió a besar a su novia que aprisionaba con sus piernas las caderas de la castaña y volvían a aquella tan placentera labor.

/o/

Ya había pasado aquella maravillosa noche para tres parejas y mientras la más joven se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en aquel lugar junto al rio, ambas locas que se encontraban con sus respectivas parejas se levantaban producto de un fuerte dolor bajo su vientre.

Demonios esto duele mucho –decían ambas paralelamente mientras entraban al bajo y se retorcían de dolor, pero lo que no se esperaban es que luego de que el dolor pasara lo que encontraran fuera algo que genéticamente no debería ser de ellas.

Pero qué demonios –decía sorprendía Santana mientras tocaba aquel largo miembro.

Es-esto es una broma –decía paralelamente Rachel también mirando lo que se supone no debería estar allí y de pronto ambas cayeron en cuenta y hicieron lo único que su asombro les permitió hacer.

¡PORQUE MIERDA TENGO UN PENEEE! –Gritaron mientras afuera se veían los pájaros volar despavoridos y lo único que pensaban era ir donde Kiara para que les diera alguna respuesta.


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLAAA BELLA PEOPLEEE NEWW CAPITULOOO!**

**Bueno se que todos se sorprendieron por el final del capitulo anterior y no entendian mucho, pero aqui les dejo la explicacion XD pobres chicas jajajaja lo que les espera u.u**

**Gracias a todos los que comentan y leen y me siguen eso me alegra mucho :D asi que les dare todo mi love 3 XD**

**En fin espero les guste y que tengan genial fin de semana :D **

CAPITULO X

Algo la habia despertado esa mañana. No sabia que, pero no le dio mucha importancia y decidio ir a darse una ducha no sin antes echar una mirada a aquella rubia que estaba durmiendo tan tranquila a su lado.

Nunca pensé tenerte así en mi cama –decía mientras se perdia en aquella mujer -no sabes cuándo desearía besarte –fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a la ducha.

Minutos despues se podia ver a Lauren despertar producto del sonido que hacia el agua al caer en la ducha. Al voltearse y ver que estaba sola en la cama no dudo en ir al baño y para su sorpresa se encontro con la puerta abierta y con una Kiara desnuda y con el cuerpo cubierto de espuma.

Rayos este debe ser otro de mis sueños –decía la inspectora mientras se perdia en las curvas de la castaña y sentia como su cuerpo reaccionaba, pero salio de su trance al ver como la chica volteaba y se quedaba mirandola. La rubia queria huir, pero no conto con que Kiara se le adelantara y se acercara a ella mirandola con deseo.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? –le pregunto mientras la rubia tragaba y asentia provocando una seductora sonrisa en la castaña –Si quieres puedes tocar –decía mientras tomaba las manos de la inspectora y las llevaba a sus pechos mojados.

K-Kiara yo...-decía nerviosa mientras masajeaba los pechos de la loba y esta dejaba escapar algunos gemidos.

Shhhhh –le susurro en el oido mientras la empujaba a la cama y se posicionaba sobre ella –solo déjate llevar –le decía mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba su mano a la intrepierna de la rubia.

Kiara, Ki-Kiara –decía revolcándose en la cama mientras la loba que se estaba vistiendo a un lado y solo llevaba su ropa interior se acerco para ver si la rubia se encontraba bien.

Hey Lauren –le decía moviéndola suavemente provocabdo que la rubia despertara exaltada y sorojada.

Dios de nuevo paso de un sueño a otro –decía para sí misma mientras veía a la loba en ropa interior y con el cuerpo mojado producto de las gotas que caian de su cabello –Ven para terminar esto pronto y poder despertar –dijo y para sorpresa de la loba, la tomo por el cuello y le dio un intenso beso –Vaya este se siente mejor que todos los anteriores pensó Lauren mientras se separaban y la miraba a los ojos.

Demonios ¿me ha besado? Si claro que lo hizo y Diooos que bien besa, fue tan... perfecto -decia en su mente la loba mirando a su compañera –Aaah Lauren creo que deberias saber que no estas soñando –dijo y la rubia se sorprendia y sonrojaba.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –decía totalmente apenada y pensando cuanto daño se haria si se lanzara del segundo piso, pero algo la calmo.

Hey tranquila –la castaña la tomo de las manos y por primera vez vio todos los sentimientos de Kiara reflejados en ellos –Si te soy sincera no me molesto, de echo me encanto –le susurro lo ultimo sobre sus labios y ambas se fundian en otro beso, pero mas calmado y sincero. Rapidamente el cuerpo de la loba termino sobre el de la inspectora mientras ellas se iban conociendo a traves de caricias, pero se vieron interrumpidas por dos mujeres llamando a Kiara desde la planta baja.

Kiara donde rayos estas -gritaba Santana mientras subia las escaleras junto a Rachel.

K necesitamos tu ayuda –dijo Rachel mientras abria la puerta y se detenia al ver a las chicas adentro –Lo siento –dijo agachando la cabeza mientras la latina llegaba a su lado y miraba hacia el cuarto.

No sé por qué te disculpas –decía Kiara quien se encontraba vestida junto a la cama donde se encontraba una apenada rubia.

Creo que tienen que hablar asi que yo me marchare –dijo Lauren y rápidamente desaparecio de la habitacion sin mirar a ninguna loba lo que ciertamente descoloco a Kiara.

Bien que quieren –dijo de mala gana mientras sacaba unas galletas.

Paso algo grave –decía la castaña.

Y necesitamos que nos des una explicación –agrego preocupada Santana.

diganlo de una vez –contesto perdiendo la paciencia y mientras las otras dos se dirigieron una mirada ambas levantaros sus vestidos dejando al descubierto sus miembros y dejando con la boca abierta a Kiara –Rayos ahora me dio asco comer esto –dijo mirando las galletas y dejandolas a un lado.

Vamos dinos que rayos nos ha pasado –decía enfadada la latina mientras Kiara solo acostaba en la cama suspirando, pero de pronto las 3 lobas se centraron en la persona que acababa de ingresar al local y se dirigia a la habitacion.

Hola, no me digan que hay reunión –decía una tranquila Jess mirando a las mujeres.

En realidad ha pasado algo muy trágico –respondía su madre haciendo comillas en la ultima palabra.

¿Qué sucedió? –preguntaba preocupada mirando a sus tías y estad no dudaron en nuevamente levantar sus vestidos y mostrar sus miebros -Dios mío mis ojos –Jess ponía cara de asco mientras se tapaba sus ojos –no podré dormir.

Hey no seas exagerada –Rachel decía ofendida.

Además tu también tienes uno –ahora hablaba Santana cruzandose de brazos.

Pero el mío es hermoso –respondía la joven sacandole la lengua a las lobas –pero aun no entiendo porque los tienes –ahora miraba a Kiara.

Pero si yo les explique que esto podía pasar –decía Kiara y las chicas la miraban confundidas –esto solo demuestra que nunca me escuchan –suspiraba algo enfadada.

Flash Back (5 años atrás)

**Hola chicas –saludaba desde su despacho Kiara que se encontraba junto a Henry.**

**Buenas tardes –saludaba Rachel –bueno ustedes dirán para que nos mandaron a llamar.**

**Yo quiero saber si se demoraran mucho porque tengo una cita –decía la morena pero recibió un codazo de parte de su amiga.**

**No te preocupes seremos breves –decía serio el hombre –lo que queremos decirles es sobre algo muy importante que hemos descubierto –ahora miraba a Kiara quien proseguía.**

**Bueno como saben todas las especies se ven obligadas a adaptarse a las diferentes circunstancias a las que se ven enfrentados porque de lo contrario no podrían sobrevivir –decía pero fue interrumpida por Santana.**

**Si quisiera una clase de biología hubiera tomado una clase –dijo y se volvió a ganar un golpe de parte de Rachel que la miro enojada.**

**Bueno como iba diciendo –dijo la loba –nosotros también somos una especie que se va adaptando a los cambios, y según nuestras últimas investigaciones hemos descubierto algo que tal vez les pueda ser muy imparte saber a ustedes.**

**Lo que queremos decirles es que según recientes investigaciones que fueron comprobadas, hemos descubierto que nuestro cuerpo es capaz de cambiar biológicamente según nuestras necesidades –dijo el hombre pero suspiro al ver el rostro de confusión de las lobas.**

**Aun no entiendo que quieren decirnos –decía Rachel y Santana asentía.**

**Bueno la cosa es que cuando encuentren a su pareja de toda la vida que sabemos de seguro será una mujer –decía el hombre y las chicas se sonrojaban –por un tema de evolución y supervivencia sus cuerpos cambiaran –las chicas lo volvían a miran sin comprender y Henry buscaba ayuda con la mirada a Kiara la cual suspiraba frustrada.**

**Lo que quiere decir es que cuando encuentren a su compañera les crecerá un pene para poder procrear y dejar descendencia –finalizo mientras veía como las lobas se ponían blancas y se desmayaban.**

Fin flash back

Demonios no pensé que se volvieran a desmayar –decía Kiara mientras junto a Jess trataban de despertar a las lobas.

por favor dime que todo fue un sueño y que no tengo eso entre mis piernas –decía reaccionando Rachel.

Todo fue un sueño y no tienes eso entre las piernas –respondió Jess mientras ambas lobas despertaban ilusionadas y se llevaban las manos a su entrepierna pero al ver que no había sido un sueño miraron enojadas a la joven que reía junto a su madre.

Con algo así no se juega –decía dramáticamente la castaña mientras las tres rodaban los ojos.

Bueno solo tengo una duda –Santana se ponía de pie y miraba a Kiara -¿esto será permanente? –decía con miedo mirando a Rachel que también estaba preocupada.

Solo lo tendrán hasta que las chicas queden embarazadas –dijo sin preocupación, pero las lobas volvieron a palidecer –Jess prepárate para atraparlas antes de que se desmayen –le susurro a su hija la cual asintió.

Como demonios se supone que le diga esto a Quinn –gritaba la castaña desesperada.

Supongo que sería algo como, Quinn mira me ha salido un pene y solo se ira si me dejas dejarte embarazada así que porque no vamos y tenemos sexo salvaje como siempre –decía riendo Jess pero la loba la fulmino con la mirada.

Dios y si Britt no me quiere por tener un pene –ahora Santana decía preocupada –y si me deja porque no quiere tener un hijo conmigo –miraba a Kiara -¿Qué se supone que pasara?

Tranquila es imposible que Britt no quiera porque su cuerpo reacciona así solo cuando están con la persona indicada –aclaraba la loba.

¿Pero entonces por qué no nos pasó cuando las conocimos? –interrogaba confundida Rachel.

Porque su organismo tenía que reconocer el de sus parejas para facilitar el proceso de apareamiento –decía como si nada.

¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –preguntaba confundida Jess ya que su madre sabia muchas más cosas de las que ella pensaba.

Cuando decía que estaba investigando de verdad lo hacía –le respondió y la miro fijamente –a diferencia de ti –tras decir eso la joven se volteó silbando.

Bueno como todo está algo más claro –decía suspirando la morena – ¿Qué se supone que haremos con esto?

Para su suerte tienen a Jess quien les puede ayudar –dijo la loba mirando a su hija.

Primero que todo deben comprar bóxer –les dijo y las chicas se sonrojaron –no se preocupen yo las ayudo, pero lo más importante es que no podrán usar vestidos –finalizo y vio como las caras de sus tías se deformaban.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO –gritaron dramáticamente ambas mientras nuevamente las aves que se encontraban cerca volaban asustadas.

/o/

Mientras todo eso sucedía, por otro lado se encontraba una confundida rubia quien iba pensando en todo lo que acababa de vivir.

No puedo creer que nos hayamos besado y me dijo que no le molesto mi beso si no que le agrado –se iba diciendo Lauren mientras manejaba hacia su casa –y yo la muy idiota me fui sin decirle nada, pero no sé si podré verle la cara ahora. Dios estoy tan confundida –se golpeaba con el volante mientras se estacionaba.

Vaya parece que alguien no lo paso muy bien anoche –aparecía por la ventana Beth con una enorme sonrisa.

Y parece que alguien lo paso demasiado bien anoche –dijo la inspectora y al ver el sonrojo de la joven quedo con la boca abierta –no me digas que anoche tu… -pero fue cortada por Beth.

Por favor tía Lo no le digas a mamá, sabes como es y no quiero que moleste a Jess además nos cuidamos –decía rápidamente y con cara de cachorro marca Fabray.

Bien no le diré nada a tu madre –decía saliendo del vehículo –solo porque eres mi sobrina favorita –abrazaba a la joven.

Pero soy tu única sobrina –decía separándose y mirándola.

No mates el momento y solo abrázame –le dijo y se volvieron a abrazar mientras reían y entraban a la casa.

¿Rachel? Ah son ustedes –decía desanimada Quinn mientras las recién llegadas la miraban confundidas.

Hola a ti también ma –decía Beth y se ganaba una seria mirada Fabray.

Santana no responde a mis llamadas –decía una triste Brittany que salía de su habitación.

¿Qué sucede? –preguntaban Lauren y Beth mientras las rubias suspiraban.

Lo que pasa es que estaba mañana cuando desperté Rachel iba saliendo y me dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue sin más –dijo Quinn.

Lo mismo pasó con Santy y ahora que la llamo no me contesta –agrego Brittany.

Bueno yo las vi llegar al local en busca de Kiara, dijeron que tenían algo urgente que decirle –dijo, pero se sorprendió al ver como las tres rubias la miraban con una sonrisa pícara -¿Por qué esas caras?

Así que pasaste la noche en el local con Kiara –decía maliciosamente Quinn.

Y dormiste con ella en su habitación –decía ahora Britt y la rubia se sonrojaba.

¿Y se declararon su amor y tuvieron sexo desenfrenado? –pregunto ahora Beth, pero se ganó una mirada en desaprobatoria de parte de Lauren.

No sé porque hablamos sobre esto si este no era el tema inicial –trataba de escapar.

Lo otro puede esperar –decía Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

Solo queremos que nos cuentes lo que paso –Britt se acercaba a la inspectora.

Y con lujo de detalle –ahora las tres tenían arrinconada a Lauren mientras esta suspiraba y procedía a contarle lo sucedido.

/o/

Ya habían pasado tres días de aquello y mientras Lauren había decidido mantener distancia con Kiara para poder aclararse bien, las lobas también habían optado por eso ya que no sabían cómo se tomarían sus respectivas parejas el hecho de que debían procrear.

Buenos días –aparecía Kiara con su diminuto pijama mientras entraba en la cocina donde se encontraban sus amigas y su hija.

Demonios Kiara puedes dejar de usar esos pijamas por favor –decía enojada Santana mientras se removía incomoda en su asiento.

Sabes que aún no controlamos la reacción de nuestra nueva adquisición –agregaba Rachel mientras Kiara reía.

Lo siento, pero es mi momento de venganza por todas las veces que me ignoraron –decía mientras se paseaba provocativamente delante de las lobas y de estas salía un pequeño quejido.

Hola a todas –aparecía ahora Alice de igual manera que Kiara y las lobas se golpeaban la cabeza con la mesa mientras Jess se removía nerviosa.

Esto es un martirio –decía las dos mientras Jess asentía.

Ahora nos entienden –gritaban desde el living Ton y Alex provocando la risa de Alice y Kiara.

Creo que tendremos que cuidarnos de que quedar embarazadas –decía Kiara mientras se servía una taza de café.

Tienes razón, aunque si quedara embazada de Jess no me importaría –decía Alice y la castaña se atoraba con lo que estaba comiendo.

Chicas están tocando el timbre –de pronto grita Alex y las chicas se miran entre ellas.

Ustedes tan mas cerca pueden ir a abrirla –decía Kiara.

Pero estamos viendo un partido importante –gritaban ambos hombres.

Bien iré yo, pero esta les saldrá cara –dijo mientras se paseaba también provocativamente delante de ellos y los chicos tragaron pesadamente mientras ponían sus manos sobre su ya inquieto miembro.

Hola oooh Kiara –decía Quinn que junto a Britt miraban sorprendidas a la loba – eeeh nosotras veníamos a ver a las chicas.

Y no nos iremos hasta que nos den la cara –agregaba Britt pero son perder de vista a la loba.

Claro pasen, están en la cocina –dijo Kiara sabiendo que las lobas la matarían por eso pero ya estaba cansada de la situación.

Hola K te ves genial –saludaba Beth mientras besaba la mejilla de su suegra.

Gracias Beth, si buscas a Jess también está en la cocina –decía mientras la joven asentía y entraba – ¿y tú no piensas entrar? –le pregunto a Lauren que se encontraba apoyada en el auto mientras no quitaba la vista de la loba.

¿y tú no piensas vestirte? –decía en tono celoso que hizo reír a la castaña.

Me siento muy cómoda así –se encogió de hombros -¿acaso te molesta?

Claro, no me gustas que otros te miren –decía sonrojada –solo yo quiero… tener ese privilegio.

Lo siento creo que no te he oído –dijo para molestarla, pero por dentro estaba feliz.

Que yo… yo lo siento por no haberte contactado estos días, pero necesitaba pensar y bueno ya lo pensé y… y quería pedirte que si querías que lo intentáramos –soltaba de pronto sorprendiendo a Kiara que realmente no se esperaba eso.

No –dijo seria y a Lauren se le rompió el corazón –no sabes cuánto espere que me dijeras eso –sonrió contagiando a la inspectora.

¿Entonces eso es un sí? –trataba de estar segura y la loba asentía provocando que Lauren se abalanzara sobre ella y le besara.

Me moría por sentir sus labios –le dijo Kiara mirándola a los ojos mientras la rubia sonreía y cuando se iban a volver a besar escucharon unos gritos desde la casa y no dudaron en entrar.

Se han perdido todo el drama –decía Alex riendo.

¿a qué te refieres? –interrogaba Kiara confundida.

Bueno veras Jess y Beth acaban de pelar, pero creo que ya se arreglaron –decía Alice un poco decepcionada mirando hacia la cocina –y San y Rach están en sus respectivas habitaciones con sus respectivas parejas discutiendo por no sé qué –termino de decir mientras la pareja miraba hacia la cocina.

/o/

¿Entonces no estas enojada? –preguntaba Jess mientras tenia abrazada a Beth que estaba apoyada en el hombro de la castaña.

No, pero sabes que me gusta que el reaccione solo conmigo –dijo la rubia mientras miraba el miembro de la castaña y se mordía el labio.

Sabes que para él eres la primera y la única –le decía Jess provocado una sonrisa en su novia.

Me parece, pero de todas formas se lo dejare claro –dijo sensualmente mientras bajaba su mano y acariciaba el miembro de Jess que no tardo en dejar escapar algunos gemidos.

Beth… Dios me encantas... –decía la castaña mientras con su mano apretaba más a la rubia a su cuerpo dejando que sintiera su erección mientras se fundían en un apasionado beso.

¡En la cocina no! –de pronto escucharon el grito de Kiara y ambas se separaron sonrojadas.

A veces odio que mi madre sea una loba –le decía riendo a la rubia que también reía.

/o/

Mientras tanto en las respectivas habitaciones se encontraban ambas parejas teniendo paralelamente la misma conversación.

Me explicaras porque no me has querido ver –decían a la vez las rubias mirando a las lobas.

Es algo complicado –respondían bajando la cabeza como si se encontraran en la misma habitación.

Tengo todo el tiempo –decía Quinn mirando a Rachel.

¿acaso ya no me quieres? –preguntaba en la otra habitación Britt mientras Santana negaba y suspiraba.

Bien te lo diré pero por favor no reacciones mal –decía Rachel suspirando bajo la impaciente mirada de la detective.

Sabes que siempre te voy a querer amor, pero creo que tienes derecho a saberlo –respondía la latina.

Bueno veras Kiara nos dijo que nuestro cuerpo cambiaba producto de la evolución de especies y esas cosas –ahora ambas lobas se encontraban diciendo lo mismo bajo la atenta mirada de sus parejas –y bueno a nosotras nos pasó y nuestro cuerpo cambio y solo se nos pasara hasta que dejemos descendencia –decían mirando a las confundidas rubias.

No entiendo –decían ambas y las lobas suspiraban y se bajaban los pantalones dejando sorprendidas a las rubias.

Lo que pasa es que me salió esto –decían al mismo tiempo mostrando su miembro –y la única manera de que desaparezca es que tú te embaraces de mi –finalizaron mientras veían a cada rubia ponerse blanca y desmayarse.

Quinn –escucharon gritar a Rachel.

Britt –proseguido del grito de Santana y los lobos junto a las humanas decidieron subir a ver qué había pasado.

Esto será un poco complicado –dijo Kiara mientras veían a las lobas tratar de hacer reaccionar a sus parejas quienes se habían desmayado producto de la impresión de la noticia.


End file.
